Kiss Daddy Goodnight
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Sequel to 'My Shadow In The Dark'. Six years has passed. If you think you knew them before, think again. Weira manages to escape with Rex, and Weevil finds himself falling in love with someone unexpectedly. But, wait...Dad's still around? R&R Please.
1. A ReIntroduction

Kiss Daddy Goodnight  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weira & Weevil's P.O.V's  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Implied Rape, Depression, Profanity, Suggestive Situations, Mention of Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Character Deaths, Violence and Blood.  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I admit Rin-Chan coaxed me into starting it, like, oh say...Now? She also helped me plan the first Chapter. So a big round of applause for Rin-Chan! ^^; First Part's in Weira's P.O.V, second in Weevil's.  
  
~  
  
-6 Years Later-  
  
"Daddy?" I brushed a couple strands of my light blue hair behind my ear, softly setting my backpack down in case he was still asleep.  
  
Peeking up the stairs nervously, I slowly advanced forward, hearing the whimpers of the baby boy from upstairs. Hurrying my pace a bit, I stepped into the room quickly, walking over to the toddler's bed and sitting down, smiling at his slightly opened eyes.  
  
This is my son, Ryoku Taino Underwood.  
  
After my Father kidnapped me when I was 12, we moved here, to America. I've never seen, nor heard from anyone in Japan since then. His abuse didn't, and doesn't stop, even though I'm 18. I was 16 when I had Ryoku; one of the times my Father had raped me.   
  
I was a Sophomore in high school then, and I'm a Senior now. I had lied before and claimed I had just randomly been raped. Looking back on it, that was the stupidest mistake of my life. I could have gotten away.  
  
Cradling the small child in my arms, I looked up, hearing heavy footsteps advancing toward the room. In an instant, I could feel the floor quivering beneath me, and closed me eyes, lowering my head to the ground. The bastard was up. Of course he was.  
  
Wincing, I pulled myself up to my feet as he pulled my hair as hard as he could, his own special way of getting my attention.  
  
Noting that I'd gotten up, he pulled harder, practically dragging me down the hallway. Nothing's changed here. That's for sure.  
  
Wincing, I attempted to pull away from his grip, only to have him pull harder, directing me down the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I again attempted to pull away, and froze in my pace as she stopped, and turned to face with with a homicidal, blood-shot glare. His breathe smelled of heavy liquor, which irritated me because the baby was in my arms.  
  
He raised his hand to slap me and I instinctively dodged it. Being older now, his swing wasn't as fast, and it enabled me to dodge more slaps. He always got uber-pissed when I do that, but it's better than turning black and blue.  
  
Watching as his face flushed red, he grit his teeth, glaring more than daggers at me. "BITCH." Well, that's not good.  
  
Running up the stairs, quickly followed by him, I dashed to my room and slammed the door in his face, running to the table beside my bed and fumbling through it. Kami-Sama Dammit, where the hell did I put it?!  
  
There we go. Just in time too, he finally got out of his daze and was running at me, full speed.  
  
Lifting the metallic black item, I watched him attempt to stop, before the loud sound rang out around the neighborhood - and then I watched him drop to the floor.  
  
~  
  
Staring at the piece of paper in my hand, I jumped as Ryuna walked in, and shoved it into my pocket. If I thought that 4 years changed everything before, 6 years has turned into hell.  
  
Rex and Ryou moved to New York, in America, Rex to go to Northampton University, Ryou to go to a Graduate School to get his final degree in college.  
  
I'm stuck here, at Domino Technical College, with Ryuna. Rex wrote me about 3 months ago. Jaseiko committed suicide over there, after she failed every single one of her subjects in NU. He sent me a ticket to go to New York, but I didn't. I decided to stay here, with Ryuna. After I wrote him back telling him that, he never wrote me back.  
  
I'm such an ass.  
  
Ryou writes once in a lifetime. Yugi, Joey and me hang out on a daily basis, and whenever Yugi can't come, Joey'll drag me into a Gentleman's club. Nice, I know. Blame him, he's the pervert who buys himself lap dances.  
  
A lot had happened in 6 years. Surprisingly, Mr. Mutou's still alive, and he's working at the game shop, full time still. He's somewhere around 84 now, I believe.  
  
What else has changed...Let's see...Well-"OW!"  
  
Falling off of the bed, I winced and rubbed my shoulder where Ryuna had punched me. Kami-Sama dammit, I HATE it when she does that!  
  
"Ryuna, onea these days I'm gonna call Domestics on you." I winced and stood up from the floor, rubbing my shoulder again.  
  
"Puh-lease," She rolled her eyes at me and sat on the foot of the bed. Her eyes suddenly fell to the piece of paper sticking out of my pocket-OH SH-  
  
"What's this?!" She instantly opened it up and allowed her eyes to run over it before she threw it to the ground, stepping on it, and narrowing her eyes back at me. "You've gotta let go of the past, Weevil, you're gonna get sick!"  
  
Crawling over to the paper and pushing her foot away, I managed to grab it before she ripped it and ran for the door. "I'm going for a walk, bye!" Running down the street, I finally stopped at the corner, opening the piece of paper and beginning to read the fading and crinkled handwriting.  
  
"I remember the days when you were a big brother, You could easily be a replacement Mother, And then I knew for sure that I was loved, There was never a moment I wasn't hugged...But now we've grown so far apart, Big brother you're breaking my heart, Please, for a moment let me rewind, It feels like something inside has died..." I walked away slowly, my eyes scanning the rest of the poem.  
  
Weira, where are you, and what are you doing now?  
  
~  
  
Rika: Awww. Kawaii-Ness. ^.^ *Glomps fic*  
  
Weevil: Since that one is busy, I'll just..Like...Do the Review Q&A thing.  
  
Rin-Chan - Rika's lazy arse did something! =3 This chapter is short and sweet. But mostly sweet. YAY SWEET-NESS! Erm, yeah. Kiss Daddy Goodnight is finally up, and coming to a page near you!  
  
Rex: How random.  
  
Weevil: Talk about reunion. oo;  
  
Rex: I'm only here to do the last part of the Review Q&A, because...I can.  
  
Weevil: Darn. *Steps back*  
  
Rex: Yay. n_n  
  
Silvana-Sama - You know Rika has a piccie of Haga up on DA deticated to you and Rin-Chan. o.O; But, anyways, yeah, so you don't maim me, I made Rika update. ^^ Thanks for saying that fic rocked, I had fun being in it. I got to yell at Weevil! ^^ Fun. But yeah. Like Rin said, *HORRIBLE* cliffy. And of course, only Rin-Chan, Rika-Chan and Nee-San know who's dieing. And me. I know too.  
  
Weevil: How come you know?  
  
Rex: Because I'm cool. 8B  
  
Weevil: Oh. Why're you cool? 83  
  
Rex: Because I'm me.  
  
Weevil: Cool.  
  
Rika: *Coughu, coughu* Anyways...Ja people. We're gonna go out and argue why we're all cool. Later!  
  
-Weira, where are you, and what are you doing now?- 


	2. Changing Lives

Kiss Daddy Goodnight  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weira & Weevil's P.O.V's  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Implied Rape, Depression, Profanity, Suggestive Situations, Mention of Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Character Deaths, Violence and Blood.  
  
A/N: First part Weevil's P.O.V, second is Weira's. Reverse-Ness! n_n This Chapter is...A Chapter. Oh, what a chapter it is...Okay, okay. So the real plot doesn't start for a chapter or so. Riiiiin-Chan. Rexy. ^.~ XD. I'll let you read, now.  
  
~  
  
I sat in back of the counter at the Game Shop in silence for a long time. I was still kinda meditating on the poem Weira wrote before she got kidnapped.  
  
I pulled the tattered Insect Queen from my pocket and took a deep breathe, looking up as the bell on the door rang. I waved at Joey and heaved a heavy sigh, leaning forward on the counter. "Heya Joey,"  
  
"Why the long face, Underwood?"  
  
I flashed him the tattered Duel Monsters card and he nodded, falling into silence. "Ah. Well...Y'know..." He kinda shut up after wordless rambling. I shook my head, waving my hand gesturingly. "It's okay, Joey, s'okay."  
  
"How's Ryuna?"  
  
I pulled my shirt down by the collar, until part of the black-blue bruise was visible. It looked like someone had dropped a friggin' anvil on my shoulder.  
  
"Kami-Sama, Weev! That girl's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Ehh," I laughed slightly, and turned around, leaning against the wall. "So what's up, Wheeler?"  
  
"Rex wrote me," He narrowed his eyes at the ground almost shyly. "Said he's gonna be giving the kids at the all-boys and all-girls school on NU grounds tours of the University. He told me he proposed to Jaseiko just shortly before she killed herself..."  
  
"WHAT?!" I stared at him, disbelieveingly. "He never told me that! I definately would've gone to the funeral if I had known-"  
  
"That's just it, Weev," He narrowed his eyes at me, almost darkly. "It's like if he asked you to visit. You wouldn't come if Ryuna couldn't. He wanted to know if you'd come to support him if Jaseiko committed suicide, not if she killed herself while they were engaged."  
  
I paused, and stood in silence for a while. He was right. It's been like this since I met Ryuna - I could never do anything because of her. "Joey, I need your help to do something,"  
  
"Eh?" He stared at me, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"It's not gonna be easy, but I wanna raise enough money to buy a ticket to New York. I owe it to Rex."  
  
~  
  
Running, holding the child against my chest, I panted heavily, stopping at the street corner. I adjusted the small child's hat against the rain, and looked up at the sky.  
  
It was raining so hard. Almost like it knew.  
  
I looked back precautiously, and winced as I adjusted the contact in my eye to see the police swarming that place.  
  
It was a close call, by far.  
  
I barely made it out of there when the Ambulance and Police came roaring around the corner. I hid in the alley until they were all pretty much inside, then ran for it. Boy, did I know what it was like to be relieve.  
  
It kinda reminded me of 10 years ago, when Weevil took me away from my Father's house. I was stuck in that hell hole before, but...  
  
I'm finally free. Like I've always wanted.  
  
I don't want it anymore.  
  
I would've much rather told Weevil to his face and still been over there, rather than being a Senior in highschool, with a two-year-old baby out in the pouring rain right now. I turned to round the corner and jumped as I nearly bumped into someone.  
  
I backed away, getting a clearer look at the person. "Kami-Sama! Kacey, wadda you doing out in the rain?" I looked at the dark-haired boy, who in return pushed the umbrella in his hand over my head.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I got bored; I was taking a walk." He turned back to glance at his house, not too far away. "You wanna come inside and get dried up?"  
  
"Sure," I shivered slightly and took the umbrella from him, shielding Ryoku from the pouring rain. "Thanks."  
  
~  
  
Rika: Woo. Finished with Chappie two. Kinda non-important Chapter. The *REAL* plot won't unfold until next chapter. Yay. *Waiting patiently for next chapter*  
  
Rex: Since someone's doing too much Opium, I'll do the Review Q&A!  
  
Weevil: That's not funny.   
  
Rex: Is too.  
  
Weevil: Is not.  
  
Rex: Is too.  
  
Weevil: Is not.  
  
Rex: Is too!  
  
Weevil: Is too!  
  
Rex: Is not! ...DAMMIT, WEEVIL! *Runs after*  
  
Weevil: Neener!  
  
Joey: -_-; I'll do the freakin' Review Q&A. 'Cause I'm cool. =D  
  
Rin-Chan-Persona-Thingy-"It" - Yes, very sweet and sugary. But mostly sugary. YAY SUGARY! *Coughs* Yeah. Anyways. 'Ere's the soon update. Really soon. o.O;  
  
Well, I'ma go now. I'm gonna raid Rika's bank account because she owes me money, then I'm going with Serenity to the mall. *Waves* Bye!  
  
Rika: You heard him folks! Ja!  
  
-"It's not gonna be easy, but I wanna raise enough money to buy a ticket to New York. I owe it to Rex."- 


	3. An Unnerving Conversation

Kiss Daddy Goodnight  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weira & Weevil's P.O.V's  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Implied Rape, Depression, Profanity, Suggestive Situations, Mention of Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Character Deaths, Violence and Blood.  
  
A/N: First part Kacey's, second in Weevil's. I am now being bribed with updates to update. XD. Now, please, another warm round of applause for the Original Rika-Briber, Riiiiin-Chan!  
  
~  
  
"Thanks Kace," She shivered as she held Ryoku in her arms, covered by only her half-soaked clothes and a blanket that I gave to her, while the fire blazed warmly next to her.  
  
I sat next to her, staring at her intensively. "Wadda you doing out there in the cold, anyways?"  
  
"Nothing," She looked away from me, and almost immediately I knew it was because she was lying and couldn't look at me.  
  
I decided not to touch up on it, only pulled my knees up to my chest and pulled my blanket up to my shoulder. "Prom's coming up soon."  
  
"Yeah, great," I heard her murmur. She'd told me before she wasn't gonna be able to go, because of Ryoku. Luckily for m-uh. Her, I had dragged my mom into babysitting for her for Prom night.  
  
"Nana said she'd babysit for you if you wanted to go to the Prom."  
  
She instantly lifted her eyes at me, blinking, then slowly lowering her head again. "Nah, it's okay...I don't have anyone to go with, anyways, you know? It'd just be a waste of time, and I wouldn't want your Mother to freight over me."  
  
"Nana said she really wouldn't mind. Plus, I'm not going with anyone, I could go with you."  
  
She blushed slightly and looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "You would...Go with me?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure. I turned down a couple other girl's; I figure'd you might wanna go, you know?"  
  
"I'd love to go." She blushed slightly and laid the sleep-taken child on the sofa, shivering as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you mind if I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Go ahead," I pointed down the hall. "The one all the way on the right, at the end of the hallway."  
  
"Thanks," After I heard the door shut, I instinctively grabbed the phone, pressing the only number on speed dial.  
  
"Kiani?"  
  
"Kace, man, watcha up to? And why the hell are you calling me?"  
  
"Kiani, score." A maliscious grin played on my face. "I'm in."  
  
~  
  
Dragging Joey behind me, I sighed. "Wheeler, you *PROMISED* to go Job-Hunting with me today!"  
  
"But it's so nice and warm out!" He whined loudly, shaking his head. "I WANNA GO TO THE STRIP CLUB!"  
  
A couple random women stared at Joey for a while, and I flushed red, smacking him on the arm as hard as I could. "WHEELER! You're embarassing me. You owe me for almost killing me before! C'mon. First place is Domino Automotive."  
  
"Oh yay. We get to visit Honda."  
  
"He'll give me a job, won't he?"  
  
"I dunno. After his Pop gave him that place, he's been struggling between paying employees, and saving for Sakurena's school tuition."  
  
"How's Serenity?" I raised a brow and poked at him.  
  
"She's good. Honda's actually taking care of her," The blonde laughed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head, nervously as we walked down the street boredly. "Anythin' else?"  
  
"Rikki's Authentic American Seafood Restaraunt."  
  
He paled as he looked at me. "Sorry Weev, no WAY am I going anywhere near that demented place!"  
  
"Why?!" I sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Thas' where Mai works! I do not wanna see that blonde again, Weev, and you can't make me do anything."  
  
"You suck, Joey," I sighed and looked at the final thing written on my hand. "I could always be a bartender at Chateau Le Noir."  
  
"That place is too violent, Weev. Someone got shot there just yesterday. It's a Yakuza-Related club, I don think you wanna get too ivolved."  
  
"You still suck, Wheeler." Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "McDonald's on me," I sighed as he squealed and grinned, dragging me all the way to the fast food restaraunt.  
  
Pausing as we stepped inside, Joey pulled on my shirt, staring out the window. "Hey, Weev, isn't that R-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Joey. He's in New York." I rolled my eyes at him and watched him run to the front counter, grinning and naming as many things from the dollar menu as he could remember.  
  
I winced as I saw the digits begin to dial up on the counter and shook my head, laughing nervously. That moocher better have some money on him.  
  
"Weevil! Joey!" I turned my head, blinking. "Well I'll be damned."  
  
It really WAS him.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Wheee! Another chapter, a beginning of an interesting plot. o.O; Weeeell..... LET US BEGIN THE REVIEW Q&A!  
  
Rex: Starring me! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Wtf? *Q-Cards go on for 10-hours worth of 'HAHAHAHA''s oO; No more script. Okay. Review Q&A time, my loyal subjects!  
  
Silvana-Sama - I'd have to give you the link via DA, because it won't let me put the url up here. x.x  
  
YAY! All cheer. And, yesh, Rika put up another cliff-hangy chappie. Er...Enjoy.  
  
Rika: We better get going people. I have to finish a Lit Paper, *Coughcoughornot* And then we vamoose for smoothies! Seeya soon!  
  
-"Kiani, score." A maliscious grin played on my face. "I'm in."- 


	4. Police And French Fries

Kiss Daddy Goodnight  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weira & Weevil's P.O.V's  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Implied Rape, Depression, Profanity, Suggestive Situations, Mention of Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Character Deaths, Violence and Blood.  
  
A/N: First part in Weira's P.O.V, second in Weeeeeeeevil's. ^^ Yay. I updated again. Sorry. Vacation. And an injured finger. And moving. x.x! Anyways, this might be my last update before I move, so wish me lucks people. Enfield, here I come! ^^  
  
~  
  
"Thank you Nana!" Pausing as I stepped out to the stoop infront of the building, I heaved a heavy sighed, turning to the corner. Peering over from behind the telephone pole, I quietly walked over to the apartments with the stoop in front, coveted by yellow Police tape.  
  
Pushing the tape so I could bend under, I gave a nervous glance around. Police must be crawling all over the place. Shaking my head, I stepped into the building quietly, proceeding up the stairs. Great. I can hear people talking up there all ready.  
  
Slowly staring at the half-opened apartment door, I took a deep breathe and quietly slipped between the small space, looking around irritably. Pausing as I heard a voice from close by, I darted to the closet, slipping in and clenching my eyes shut, holding my breathe.  
  
"Damned case of who-dunnit," A male officer's voice echoed loudly in the apartment. "Think it was the girl?"  
  
I gasped inwardly. Me?! Were they accusing me?! Well, technically I did, but he's my Father! What kind of daughter kills their Father. Well, this kind, I guess.  
  
"He said she musta fled when she heard the gunshot. Girl's got a baby, y'know. Hell, I woulda ran too," A female's voice this time. "I don't think so. Maybe the man's ex-girlfriend, or an ex-boyfriend of the girl because her Father wouldn't let her date him? Maybe just some whacko on coke, who the hell knows,"  
  
I sighed softly, stiffening as I heard footsteps coming toward me.  
  
"I think heard somethin in here,"  
  
I shrunk back into the closet as I heard the click of the safety on the gun.  
  
"You're paranoid. Let's get the hell outta here, we have reports to file."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
I sighed relievedly as I heard the footsteps fade, followed by the clank of the shutting door. Pushing the closet door open, I shook my head, pausing. They were saying earlier that HE said I must have fled...But I thought-  
  
I stopped myself in my musings, and took a quick peek in the closet, spotting my backpack. Tossing it over one shoulder, I shook my head and walked over to the door.  
  
Giving a final glance back into that hell hole, I looked at the ground, and pulled the door open, closing it silently behind me.  
  
All of this just seems like a huge mistake.  
  
~  
  
"Long time no see, Ryou!" Joey practically ran him over, immediately dashing over to him and giving him a bear hug.  
  
I sighed, pulled a twenty from my pocket and slapped it on the counter, turning away and walking over to Ryou. "What are you doing in a small-town place like this, scholar?"  
  
"I just came to visit. I just figure'd you guys might wants to, y'know, come down to New York with me. I bought Five tickets to go back with me to New York. One for me, you, Joey, Yugi and Yugi's grandfather. I all ready asked Duke if he could send someone to watch the shop while we're in New York, and he said yes."  
  
I paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Wait...Ryou, I can't-"  
  
I immediately winced as Joey punched me roughly on the shoulder. Okay, now that's just freaking painful. Very. "Watch it, Wheeler, that's the shoulder I have a bruise on!"  
  
It was HIS turn to look thoughtful. After a moment, he crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you have a bruise on that shoulder?"  
  
"Because Ryuna hit me, I all ready told you," I paused and stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why 'can't' you go to New York?"  
  
"Because Ryuna would kill me if I-" I paused and suddenly realized where this was going.  
  
"You do realize she's whipping you around, don't you, Weevil?" Ryou sat down and narrowed his eyes to the wall, obviously afraid I was gonna spaz out like I usually would. But...I didn't. I couldn't. They were right. Ryuna was whipping me around, and holding me back..  
  
Ryuna's the reason I'm not with Weira anymore.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I smacked the table lightly, watching as Joey tiptoed away to go get his food. "Count me in, Ryou." Ryuna's not holding ME back anymore. No way, no how.  
  
Holding his big tray as he wabbled over to us, Joey grinned, shaking his head. "I knew you'd say that, Weev! And to celebrate, we'll eat!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, great," I shook my head as Joey pushed me into the booth, dividing the bags of orders equally. "This is gonna be one hell of a day."  
  
~  
  
Rika: o.o; Faaaaaascinating. I miss Nee-San. T.T  
  
Weevil: Good for you! =D I miss Imouto-San.  
  
Rika: I know, I know. u.u; AAAAAAAANYWAYS. We shall begin Review Q&A. Starring Ryou. Because he's the special guest today. So neener.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ *Smiles* Domo Arigatou, Rika-Chan.  
  
Weevil: *Sneezing fit*  
  
Sennen Ring: *Glows and points at Weevil*  
  
Ryou: Nuuuu! ¬.¬ Not right now, anyways. Too many people watching.  
  
Weevil: º.º  
  
Ryou: Okays, then. Review Q&A it is. ^^  
  
Evil Courtney - Ahh, damn what Rika says. I shall call you Court, and you shall be Court. And you shall hencefourth be called, 'Court.' Anyways...  
  
Rika: o.o; Who knew Ryou spazzed out?  
  
Ryou: Shutup. Where was I? *Watches Court die from lack of oxygen, then magically come back to life* oo; Dare I ask? Better not...*Clears throat* Anyways...Well, if I said Kace was/wasn't evil, I'd spoil a BIG part of the plot, including Rex and Weira re-meeting. Does he bring them together in a reunion-like way? Does he bring them together because she's trying to get away from him? Who knows! Weeeeell.....I do, and Rin-Chan does. But neener. Anyways. Yesh. Um... Weevil *IS* rather stupid. Yes. Awww Rex. And Ryuna will hopefully be poofing soon.  
  
Ryuna: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
Ryou: Like I care. As I was.  
  
Very typical of Joey, isn't it? Yes. Yes, very much so. What else is there? Domo Arigatou. A lot of people are glad Rika's updating again. I am too. It means I'm not stuck with the fact I was at McDonald's with Joey and Weevil. ^^  
  
Joey: Watch it.   
  
Ryou: Bite me. *Clears throat* Next review.  
  
Silvana-San - Nice to talk to you again. ^^ Yes, sweet like water...Er, butter. Um....I mean, sugar. Yes. Sugar. ¬ ¬ Rika gets her inspiration from Nee-San, Rin-Chan, and moral support from reviewers like you. =D That's also why she types. But anyways. Rika won't stop making kick-arse chapters. She just won't. Annnnd....Well, yes, link via DA. We will give you a sekinin. To check this thing out every time it updates! ^^ Mahalo plenty for the review.  
  
Weevil: Oh, now he speaks HAWAIIAN!  
  
Ryou: *Death glare*  
  
Weevil: o.o; Ryou skeers me.  
  
Ryou: *Laughs maniacally* ACH! Damn skitzophrania. Please, forgive me, Weevil, Joey. ^^; As I was before Touzoukou tried to get me killed...  
  
Rin-Chan - Ugh. xx; I can't believe ff.net did that to you! What usubaka'd meanys! *Sigh* Bad things always happen to good people. Anyways, here's chapter 4.  
  
We've got to go to the Airport now. Ja ne, everyone.  
  
Rika: You heard him! Ja ne, and review please, because reviews make the world go 'round!  
  
-Gritting my teeth, I smacked the table lightly, watching as Joey tiptoed away to go get his food. "Count me in, Ryou." Ryuna's not holding ME back anymore. No way, no how.- 


	5. Wait, Stop!

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

Disclaimer: I am the Anti-Christ, of course I own everything including your mom. Well…Kindasortatotallynotreally. Anywhodillydoo…

A/N: Erm…Yupyupyup…This story hasn't been worked on, for like, what? Well over a year? Goodness gracious. I hope my old fans don't try to kill me, but I am continuing this story. I love you guys! Hxxxc. First POV is in Weira's, second is in Rex's.

-

I felt myself shivering against the cold of the dark, dull air. Prom is coming up soon, and Kacey is my date. He sent me out to get some Dunkin' Donuts for him and Kiani while they baby sit Ryoku for me. I'm so tired. Ryoukou is a full time job as a full time mom and a full time student.

And guess what else? I got a college letter in the mail yesterday. Yale's Psychology department is offering me a full scholarship for my 4.239 GPA, including a 103 in AP Psychology. I get to do something with myself.

I stepped inside the shop and shivered, pushing my wet hair behind my ear. I glanced at the window, gazing at myself in the glass reflection. I remember once, before I came to America, Weevil and Ryuna had gone out, Jaseiko had to go to some school thing and Rex was just hanging out at home. Right before he left to go pick up our food, he kissed me on my cheek and told me that I was beautiful.

Maybe then, but certainly not now.

I look old, and tired, and wan. I tend to wake up in the middle of the night crying, so I never get any sleep. Plus with my school and studying and – well, stuff like that. And staying up with Ryoku when he doesn't feel well and planning prom…Everything just feels so, so, so, so wrong.

"Can I help you?" I froze and turned around, chuckling nervously. I looked up at the menu for a second, trying to remember what Kacey and Kiani said that they wanted. I glanced back at my reflection in the glass and stared for a second, before feeling my throat choke up suddenly.

No way. It couldn't be, there was no possible chance. My hands clenched and I leaned forward, looking at the tall male walking by with stout ultraviolet hair, spiked and soaked through with rain.

"Oh my God," I muttered, and watched him pass the window. And before I knew it, I was running down the street, feeling my heart leap. "Wait, wait!" I began dashing and dodged a few cars as I crossed a street, continuing on. "WAIT, STOP!" I began screaming at the top of my lungs as he turned around. "REX!"

-

I felt my heart stop in my chest as I looked up from my phone. That voice, so familiar. That soft, sweet voice that always lifted my heart from it's lowest depths…The little girl that I would watch become a gorgeous teenager… It couldn't be…It wouldn't be.

"WAIT, STOP!"

I slowly inhaled, took a deep breathe and scolded myself. It's not her, so why am I still being so hopeful? Why am I depending on someone to be there, who is probably not even three thousand miles from here? Why am I even bothering? I slowly spun around, my heart melting into nothing as I saw her eyes. Those soft, sapphire eyes. Those eyes that always made me smile.

"REX!"

"Oh my God," I felt my lips quiver as she stopped, dead in her tracks. She looked broken and lost for a moment, before she came to. And before I could stop myself, I had realized that I dashed to her, lifted her up and swung her in a circle. Her feet came to the ground right before me, and I looked at her, with crystalline tears streaming down her cheeks. "Weira…"

"Rex," She said softly. I wiped a few tears away from her eyes and she gripped my shoulders tightly, just gazing at me as if she's stupefied. "Rex Raptor…"

"You look beautiful," I whispered, smiling at her. The little girl that I grew up with. But she was all grown up now. I glanced up and down at her, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. She was most definitely all grown up. "Where have you been?"

"Here. School, with my father and Ryoku."

"Ryoku?" Fuck. I knew it was too good to see a beautiful girl like this, infront of me like a gift from Kami. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"No, no…Ryoku is…" She fiddled momentarily and looked away from me. "Ryoku is my son, Rex."

"Nani?" Her what? Her what?! "Weira, what did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Rex. I left. I'm living with my son at my friend's house, and…Oh, God Rex. There's so much to talk about…There's my son and school and everything that's happened and-…"

I didn't know what made me do it, but I leaned over while she was talking and kissed her on her lips. I felt my face go red again, and I just gazed at her, biting my lips and shaking my head. "Oh, my God. I'm really, really sorry Weira. I didn't-…"

"Shh." She cooed, and slowly, she leaned back and returned the kiss.

-

Rika: Woahzers. Pretty damn interesting.

Joey: Why the hell was I not in this chapter?

Rika: -Takes a drag of her cigarette- Because we were busy making sweet, sweet love my ai.

Joey: …Um…

Rika: -Throws cigarette at a wall- Anywho…Back to Review Q&A, my most missed part of writing!

Rin – Blah. I finally updated, five million years later. I apologize. I love you hxc, in bed, and I apologize for not updating for like, a bajillion years.

Joey: And thus, apparently, we were making sweet, sweet love.

Rika: Mm'hmm…Erm…

Court – Court, you cool little person, you. Ryou + America Chaos. Just to let you know. There is, "surprisingly," going to be a lot of drama going down when Ryou and Joey and Yugi and Weevil show up. Coinkidink? Methinksnot.

Random – I updated. Almost a year later, but I did. Thank you for your compliments, loyal reading, blahblahblah I rant a lot. You're the Goddess, dear. I appreciated your time.

Joey: Well, we're off to make sweet love again.

Rika: Stfu!

Joey: Since she's being weird, I'll ttyl. Ja ne, our lovers!

-"Shh." She cooed, and slowly, she leaned back and returned the kiss.-


	6. Flashbacks

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Goodness gracious, I miss writing this story. I miss writing period. Damn school. But anyways, I'm rambling. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, Weevil would be Gawd.

A/N: All righty. Ohio is for Lovers, and this fic is for the coolest fans ever. Sorry it's taken me so long to get out of my slump, but I will be writing regularly once more. I may even do a sequel to this, but only after I finish my other open stories – the sequel to SC, To Fight On Shattered Dreams (DBZ), and The Domino City Murder Massacre (YGO). So, I will be a very busy little bee. 333 You guys hxc! First is in Weevil's point of view, second in Ryou's.

-

"Joey," I stood at the door of my apartment, swallowing the lump in my throat as he nudged me to the door. "I don't know anymore…"

"WHAT?!" He punched me where my arm was bruised and I whimpered again. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pulled the key from my pocket, shuffling my feet while I unlocked the door. "What the hell do you mean you don't know 'anymore?' Weev, this is your sister that we're talkin' about! I would kill somebody for Serenity, I would give her my heart if she needed it – I would totally travel a little for her!"

"I'm not you, Joey." I looked down and nudged the door completely open, stepping in with Joey. "Ryuna, I'm home!" I kept forward and Joey followed me into the bedroom, where Ryuna sat on the bed, writing something. She looked up at me and glared at Joey.

"Weevil, I told you that I don't like your friends here when I'm here."

Joey stared at her, his mouth agape. "You obnoxious little-…"

"JOEY!" I pushed him back and sighed, leaning over my dresser and grabbing my clothes from them. "Whatever, Ryuna. It doesn't matter."

She stood up and stared at me for a moment, before shoving me. "What did you just say to me?"

"Back off." I mumbled once more, tossing all my clothes onto the bed. I grabbed a couple other things from the drawers and slammed it shut, walking to the closet as grabbing my bag.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Ryuna walked back up to me and got in my face, and I suddenly felt the blood rush to my face. Her hand crossed against my face and I winced, touching my cheek gently. "Say something, asshole!"

"Go to hell!" I turned around, glaring daggers at her. Joey stood awkwardly by the doorway, then suddenly walked over, grabbed my bag and began to put my things into it. "I fucking hate you! You made me lose everything! I lost a lot of my friend's because of you, I lost my goals because of you – shit, I even lost my sister because of you. I hate you, you ungrateful bitch!"

She stood there, looking almost hurt by what I'd said. I felt bad for her for a second, and then something came back to me. The image of me coming home from Duelist Kingdom and seeing what had happened while I was gone – it really bugged me. Joey zipped my bag up and turned for the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Are you gay?!" I paused, looking at her with surprise. What? "You fucking faggot! You're leaving me because you've been screwing Joey, haven't you?!"

I haven't thought of my sexuality since I was like, ten. As far as I've known, I've always been straight. Not homophobic, straight. "What the hell is it to you?! You're just a stupid, ignorant little bitch. I'm done! I'm not coming back!"

"DON'T!"

"You stupid bitch, you couldn't pay me to!" I think that's the first time I wigged out since Weira's been gone. And with that, I slammed the door, flung my key on the ground and started crying silently. Joey looked at he and shook my shoulder gently.

"You know you did the right thing."

"I hope so…"

-

I sat on the bench outside of the Kyoto Airport Station, twiddling my thumbs. What ever is taking them so long? It feels as if I've been here for hours, when I know for a fact that it's only been a matter of minutes. Yugi, Grandpa, Joey and Weevil are meeting me here in a few.

I guess it might be anxiety or anticipation. Rex said that he's been looking for Weira for months now, and he said that he saw her name at a high school in Northern New York – a little bit away from where we were going to college.

The last time that I saw her small face was that night at the movie theatre – she was so upset with, and hurt by Weevil, and he never did forget it. Her warm hands and small face – oh God, I miss her too. She was just like a little sister to me – her beautiful smile and the way that she always made people smile.

I never could understand why we couldn't find her. Rex's phone call, so urgent and in need 'I found her,' was all he said, and I knew what was going on. Of course, I couldn't tell Weevil the complete reason that we were going over to New York. Jaseiko dying should be good enough.

I never noticed before – how much we, as human beings, do so little to notice that which is around us. That which we hold most precious is our hearts.

"RYOU!" My focus returned and I glanced up, spying Joey and Yugi carrying a couple bags each, with Weevil and Grandpa trailing behind them. I smiled at Yugi and waved, pulling the tickets from my pocket and smiling genuinely.

"Hello all!" I yawned slightly and began directing them to the air plan terminal waiting line. "So how was everyone's trip here."

"A pain," Grandpa said with exasperation. "Joey needs to learn how to drive."

"Hey! No backseat driving." Joey lowered his stuff onto the baggage drift and Yugi followed. We began to go through the metal detectors and I passed through, waiting patiently.

"So, Weevil, how did Ryuna take the news?"

"We broke up." He mumbled.

"Well, you made the right choice," I reassured him. "You can do better than her."

"Joey said that, too." Weevil glanced at Joey and smiled as we began boarding the airplane. He sat beside me, and then whispered, "I hope I did the right thing."

-

Rika: -Sobbing uncontrollably-

Rex: -Poofs into existence- What's wrong?

Rika: NOBODY REVIEWED! I hope people read, or else I'm kinda doing this in vain. –Sigh- I'm so neglected!

Rex: You? You write fics about Weevil, the only reason that I'm here is because he needs s sidekick!

Rika: …Yes, well…Carry on. People, I love you. My old fans, please, please, please come back! I miss you so much! Review! Review and I will give you a free plushie.

Rex: Betcha you don't have any plushies of me!

Rika: -Painting Joey's plushie's hair purple- Umm…Yes…I do… …Well…

Rex: BLAH! We'll see you later. I have to go beat the snot out of some random person because I'm so emotionally and psychologically deprived that I need the attention!

Rika: Ja ne! Make love, not war! Or make both, just make love!

-"Joey," I stood at the door of my apartment, swallowing the lump in my throat as he nudged me to the door. "I don't know anymore…"-


	7. Love Is In The Air

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: I cannot legally own anything, being that I am not real. Were I a person, I would own the entire universe.

A/N: No reviews? Grar. I shall eat you. Well, first half is in Joey's POV, the second is in Rex's.

-

I sat on the other side of Weevil, looking at him. He stared out the window beside Ryou looking both anxious and excited. Ryou's poddle-like hair was covering half of the window, and I smiled, seeing Weevil struggling against his sight. "Can't see?"

He suddenly snapped his head toward me, and sighed. "How long have we been on this plane, Joey? It feels like it's been forever."

"Weev, we've only been on the plane for four hours, chill. We have two more hours to go and it's over – done with, hai? You can survive until then."

"I wanna see her," He whispered to me. "I wonder where she is right now."

"Who?"

"Weira. I miss her so much. Another reason that I wanna take this trip – I have this gut feeling, you know? That maybe Rex knows where she is. Or that I'm gonna finally see her, for the first time in six years. She's gotta be grown now, Joey! She's gotta be almost in college. Maybe she has a boyfriend? Maybe she's all ready in college! God, Joey, there's so many things I wanna know."

I felt bad, but I knew I had to wake him up; bring him to reality. "Weevil. There's a better chance that we won't see her, than there is that we will."

"I know," He murmured. "but Joey. I know that I'm going to find her, eventually. I just feel like…Well, if I will it to be true, that it will come true. Joey, she's all that I have."

"You're wrong." I smiled at him, and watched him blink away the tears from his eyes. I loved how Weevil always seemed to try to act brave for everyone's sake. I loved how he smiled afterwards, a genuine smile of knowing that he had support. I love the fact that I'm in love with a kid that I used to hate. "You have your friends, Weev. You have Yugi and Ryou, Gramps, Tristan and Serenity, Duke and Tea…You know?"

"What about you?" Weev looked at me with those bright, clear blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'what about me?'"

"You said that I have my friends – and you said everybody except for yourself. What, I don't have your support?" And I knew he was joking, but I felt it hit me – I wanted him to really know, but taking the chance? Eh. I'd rather be his best friend than nothing at all.

"Of course you have me! You'll always have me, Weev!"

He smiled at me and began snuggling to get comfortable, his hair falling onto my shoulder. "You think we'll see her?"

"I don't know Weev."

"Well…Thanks for being there for me, anyhow." All I could do was comply and smile. I'd always been there for him, and it was gonna change now.

-

"We're closing in a little bit, guys!" The guy at the front counter barked out at us.

"Sorry," I muttered, and turned back to Weira. "Come on," I said softly, grabbing her hand. "Do you wanna come to my house?"

"I really should get home. I-…I have school, tomorrow. And I can't just leave them with Ryoku, so…"

"Bring him to my apartment." I don't know why, but I felt so much closer to her than ever. The little girl that I used to know so well. The sweet girl who used to sit on my lap and watch cartoons. That perfect child who seemed like nothing could ever be wrong with her.

"I…" She froze and just gazed at me for a long while. Suddenly, my heart stopped, and I looked at my watch. SHIT! The plane should be arriving in five minutes.

"Damn. Weira, we gotta go-…"

"They're not closed just yet!"

"No, Weira, it's not that. Come on, I'll get a taxi, we'll go get your son and then I was supposed to meet someone somewhere."

"Maybe we should just set up a date for tomorrow, or maybe this weekend, I really better be going. You're busy, I don't wanna interrupt…"

"No, Weira, you don't understand!" I gripped her hands and stared at her, hard, for a long time. "I've been looking for you, for a really long time. It's not just by luck that you live in New York. I put in random searches in my computer and I found that you go to a school not too far from my school, Weira! That's why I was walking by today, I was looking for you!"

"Rex, I promise I won't lose contact with you-…"

"No, Weira, listen. You need to come with me. I've been looking for you a long time, and so has Weevil. He's coming here tonight. And I know more than anything else, he wants to find you."

She froze for a long time, just staring at me. Suddenly she ran to my arms, wrapping her own around me and squeezing me, beginning to tremble. "Weevil's really coming? He's gonna be here?"

"Yes, Weira," I whispered into her ear, sighing and rubbing her back. "We're back in your life. For now and ever."

-

Rika: I felt like updating once more. So I did. No new reviews, but now there's a new update.

Rex: Really?

Joey: Seriously. So apparently I am no longer making sweet, sweet love with Rika. I am now dreaming of Weevil.

Weevil: oo; Umm…Let's bang.

Joey: Kay. –Joey and Weevil disappear.-

Rex: Well, then…We don't have any reviews, so we're gonna go get blitzed.

Rika: We love ya', guys. Ja! Talk to yas' later!

-"Yes, Weira," I whispered into her ear, sighing and rubbing her back. "We're back in your life. For now and ever."-


	8. Airport Terminal

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: I own your mom, but that is it. No Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any person beside Weira Underwood.

A/N: You guys make me wanna harm a small child. So, therefore, it begins in Weira's pov and then Weevil's. Yep. So, um, like, get over it.

-

Rex grasped my hand softly as he threw a twenty into the taxi, and then basically dragged me through security and a whole bunch of random airport terminals, until we stood at a glass window where the planes landed on runways, just a few feet away. I set down the little baby carrier on the seats in front of us, and watched my sleeping Ryoku move in his sleep.

I watched the airplanes flutter onto the runway and slide to a complete stop, the bright red lights glowing in the dark. The stars twinkled brightly above our heads, and the moon sat full in the sky, smiling down on us. Slowly, he glanced over at me and squeezed my hand, his grin growing wider with every passing silence between us. "It's quite a sight, huh, Wei?"

"It's gorgeous," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. Everything started to flashback in my head – seeing Weevil and Rex right after the showdown, being at the movies, even trying to escape. I glanced down at Ryoku and felt my heart flutter for a moment, my mind wandering to things that I could only hope to come true.

A slight twinge of guilt hit me as Rex began to grip my hands tighter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away with his sleeve and them kissed my hand with his soft lips, rubbing it against his cheek. "Jaseiko loved to visit the airport at night and watch the planes land…"

"Oh, Rex, please don't cry." I said softly, leaning into his ear. Him and I talking about it in Dunkin' Donuts felt weird enough, but, him acting upon it now…I would feel a lot worse. "You know, love, you know that you're not alone. You'll never be alone. You have me, and Weevil, and everyone back home."

"Yeah. And I know that you guys love me, but," He paused, and I heard him swallow a lump in his throat. We gazed out onto the runway, where passengers were getting off the terminal and walking inside. "There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

"I know, Rex," I paused and bit my lip, then suddenly turned to face him. His eyes seemed to pale, and glitter in the moonlight. I placed my hands on his shoulders and then pulled him to me, hugging him tightly. "Loving and being in love is different. But do you know what, Rex?" Rex looked down at Ryoku, and kept his focus there. Suddenly, I grabbed his chin and pulled his face up toward mine. "Look at me, Rex?"

I could see the tears vividly forming in his eyes, as well as the frustration that befell him. "What, Weira, what do you want from me?"

"I love you, Rex. I mean, I'm in love with you. But I need to know if you feel the same way about me."

Rex looked at the baby briefly, and then back at me, his mouth parting open as he gaped at me. He gazed at me, looking drowsy and then leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch, but I almost as quickly moved them apart.

"WEIRA!"

Something in my mind clinked. And then my heart, and my stomach knotted up. I hadn't heard that voice for something around six years. Soon my eyes began to water, and I spun around, feeling my throat lock up. Running towards me was Weevil, followed by Joey, Ryou, Yugi and Grandpa.

And I realized that there was nothing more precious than right here, right now.

-

I began twitching as soon as my feet hit the ground off the airplane. And now I was inside the building, and before I'd knew it, I had managed to spot the familiar, bright purple hair that Rex always sported. And then beside him, stood an all glorious figure, who must have been an apparition from God.

She had hair that was a little longer than shoulder length, a vibrant baby blue that gave competition to her bright eyes. Though I saw her only from the side, I could clearly recognize her – this was the baby sister that I had so cried to Joey that I wanted nothing more than to see.

"WEIRA!"

She immediately looked at me, and I knew more than ever that it was her. God, how she's grown – I could barely recognize her. She looks completely grown up – a real woman, I guess you'd say. I began running, dashing, sprinting, anything to get to her. Six years was six years too long for us to be separated.

She began running to me, and we collided somewhere at the midpoint, arms wrapping around eachother and tears trickling down our cheeks. Suddenly, I pulled back and looked her up and down – she was almost as tall as I was, in all honesty. She looked the same – but older, a lot older. She looked tired and depressed and upset, all at the same time.

I glanced over at Rex, who stood a little ways away, his face a bright shade of red. I ran over to him and basically glomped him, sighing and hugging him and pestering him with petty small talk.

We talked for a while – the lot of us. Weira and Rex and Joey and Ryou and Yugi and Grandpa. We talked about recent events and ancient history, Ryuna and Jaseiko and how long it's been – all kinds of things like though. I'm pretty sure some form of hours must have passed before I noticed the baby.

Rex and Weira both turned to the baby as he began to whimper softly. Rex managed to get to him first, pulling him out of the carriage and cradling him in his arms. As the baby began to bawl even louder, Weira took him in response, cooing the baby softly.

I froze up inside. Tell me that Rex and Weira had a kid and Rex wouldn't bother to tell me this entire time? I shuddered for a moment at the thought of that ruining the entire visit, and looked at the baby. "So," I began, knowing that everyone else was pondering the exact same thing. "Whose baby?"

"Mine," Weira said quietly, looking at the ground. I looked at the small child in her arms with the short minty-colored hair and bright aqua eyes, and glanced at her.

"But who-…" I suddenly realized that I didn't wanna know. I didn't want to know who was the father of my little sister's baby. "What's his name?"

"Ryoku." She said softly, smiling. "His name is Ryoku."

-

Rika: Mmm…I'm such a drama queen.

Weevil: Yup.

Rika: No reviews?

Rex: Nobody likes you. Like, at all.

Rika: That's okay. I'm gonna go molest my bishies.

Weevil: &#$$!!!!!

Rex: And, asterisk, pound, dollar, dollar, at home, percent, percent, exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point?

Weevil: …Yes.

Rika: Well, I've gotta jet. But I promise to update asap, and we'll catch you guys later.

Rex: Ja ne!


	9. Talk About Awkward

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Do you know the Muffin Man, you stupid bitch, the Muffin Man…Oh. I don't own the muffin man or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Weira and Ryoku, Kacey, Kiani, Ryuna, Jaseiko…

A/N: It just occurred to me that I have a trillion random oc's in here that I never mentioned before. Well, anyhow. I miss my old fans. Come back to me! Together, we shall make babies. Muwahaha. Hahaha. Haaa. Um, first part is in Yugi's pov, second is in Ryou's.

-

There was an awkward kind of silence that fell amongst the group after that. We all sat and talked so long, that the sun started to come up. By that time, everyone had taken to becoming familiar with the baby. I laughed at Joey held the baby, looking awkward. I remember Joey had once mentioned how he didn't want kids because they made him nervous. And now, here he was, holding this kid like, three feet infront of him, looking kind of scared.

The little boy reached over and grabbed Joey's nose, squeezing and giggling at Joey scrunched his nose up, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Hey!"

"Hey!" The small child repeated, his eyes glowing as he giggled. Joey looked at him peculiarly and tilted his head.

"You can talk?"

"Yes." The little boy said, nodding his head. He pulled his hand away and stuck up two fingers. "I'm this many old!"

"Really now?" Joey smiled at him, and I laughed. Grandpa, Rex and Weevil proceeded to tease Joey, while Weira sat silently, and Ryou merely giggled along.

The little boy looked over at me and reached for me. "Who's that?" He said, pointing to me. I felt kinda weird. In all honesty, I wasn't too partial to kids either.

"Yugi!" Joey said proudly. "That's Yugi. Here, Yug, hold him?"

"Uh…Ryou, hold him!"

"Yugi, you are such a child!" Ryou grasped the small child in his arms, and I looked over at Joey, whose face looked scornfully at me.

"I'm telling Tea on you!" Joey laughed and I looked past him. Weevil stood, gazing at Weira, who held hands tightly with Rex. Rex glanced over at Ryou, who raised Ryoku above his head, smiling as he heard the small child giggle. It felt so right, but so weird, too. I remember Weira and Weevil living with me. Now, it just felt really…I don't know. I can't describe it.

"We should probably get going," Grandpa announced as the airport began to fill up. We all looked around and agreed in slow mutters. Ryou finally handed Ryoku back to Weira, and Rex grabbed the carrier, gesturing them out the door.

"Kami-Sama, you guys!" He shouted to get everyone's attention. "There's still so much to talk about!"

Man, was he right.

-

Rex decided to show Joey, Yugi and Grandpa to their hotel room, and me? Well, I decided to take Weira, Ryoku and Weevil to my apartment, that way they could talk.

I unlocked the door and gestured Weevil in, grabbing the carrier from Weira as she escourted Ryoku into the apartment. They looked around with a slight confusion. "Feel free to sit anywhere."

Weira sat down with Ryoku on her lap, and Weevil sat across from her, looking kind of dazed. I sat on the couch beside Weira and looked at Ryoku, grasping hands with him and beginning to tickle him. Weira looked up at me and smiled, and I felt my cheeks go hot. Oh, bother.

"Thanks, Ryou." Weevil cleared his throat as I glanced up at him, ceasing play with Ryoku. "For bringing us here, cause you know that we've gotta talk…I know this is your apartment, but would it…Bother you if we needed to talk alone? Just for, like, five minutes?"

"No. No, not at all." I smiled and glanced around, heading into the kitchen. "Um, would you guys like anything?"

"No thanks," They said simultaneously, and I laughed slightly. I retreated to the kitchen and sat at the island, looking around skeptically. I guess everyone must be feeling the same way right now – unsure. Six years? Six years is so very long. I can see it in everybody's eyes. Six years makes everybody feel like they don't know each other. Like it's so awkward to even talk to each other.

I mean, given, Rex and I have been best friends since we moved. Yugi and Joey and Weevil and Grandpa have been together. But I guess the introduction of Rex and I, having not been around a lot, made it weird.

And Weira, being gone, made things themselves hard to chew. But Ryoku just made everything a lot more complicated than originally given. Ryoku – Weira's son, and we all knew the father. Rex may have found himself playing a stepdad-kind of person, but…We all knew what was really going on.

We all knew the origin of the troubles – the reason that everything was of such issues. But it still seemed like fiction to us. It still seemed like something thing never did, or never could, exist. Weira was strong, Weira was brave, Weira was proud…So I guess, myself, that I never would have guessed that something like this could happen to her.

I broke the middle of my thoughts and shook my head, sighing. I leaned over into the cabinet and pulled out two separate cups, filling them both with orange juice and carrying them, beginning toward the living room. I froze as I heard Weevil and Weira speaking, and stood outside in the hallway.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I love him, Weevil. I love him so much. But I've been living with my best friend who's kind of like a boyfriend but I love him, Weevil. I really do! I want him to be Ryoku's stepfather. He said he wants to, too. He said he loves me, but-…"

"I bet he does. I mean…There's nothing wrong, Weira. I just…I want you to be happy. And he's been through so much lately. Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Oh, bloody hell. I sighed and walked through the hallway into the living room, faking a smile. "Orange juice?" I offered, smiling as I handed them each one. Ryoku sat, playing with his feet, looking bored.

"Anyway, Weev, so I'm gonna stay at Rex's house."

"Coolness." He said, trying to act as collective as possible.

"Thanks, Weev." Weira said, smiling at me. And something about that familiar smile made my heart leap.

-

Rika: Transitional chapters are always hard to do. –Sigh- Yes, it sucks, hxc.

Joey: As always, I'm so neglected.

Rika: Stfu. STILL, no reviews. I think I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry. Am I writing this for no reason?! It sure seems that way.

Rex: Well…The show must go on.

Rika: YOU ARE SO RIGHT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Ryou: This is why we don't give Rika her vodka. Like, ever. So guys, since I have no confidence in her, I shall say but this – we love you! Ja ne!


	10. Kawaii Ai

Kiss Daddy Tonight

-

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is the lucky son of a bitch who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm gonna go cry now.

A/N: w00t! I gots an update and you are sooooo jealous hxc. Yep. I updated once again, but this time, under a lot of inspiration. Rin, ai, this is for you! First part is in Weevil's point of view, second part is in Rex's. By the way, guys…There's going to be a lot of Joey x Weevil fluff, and Rex x Weira fluff. So, um, learn to cope. Hoes.

-

It's been three days since we first arrived here. As much as I'm enjoying it, I kind of miss back home. My school friends and everything that I had back there. Ryou said that he'll switch my majors and classes to the same school that Rex goes to and Weira will be going to.

Dare I mention the fact that Ryou failed to mention that these were, in no way, round trip tickets? I mean, I grabbed everything of mine, but…I didn't say goodbye to anyone – goodbye to my home or anything. The only person I said goodbye to was Ryuna, and she hasn't stopped blowing up my cell phone.

Yugi, Grandpa and Joey have been staying in Ryou's penthouse suite, Weira and I decided to crash at Rex's with the baby. As a group, we haven't spent too much time lately. Apparently, Yugi and Grandpa's tickets were round-trips, because of the fact that they had to return to the Kame Game Shop. Lucky bastards.

I guess this have given me time to re-analyze my thoughts. Regather, you know? Ever since Ryuna called me a faggot, my head hasn't been right. I mean, I've been okay with gay kids – but I've never even thought about my sexuality. And I knew that Joey was gay, but…Me? Having a crush on Joey, my best friend? Nah.

Even though I sat up all last night, hoping that he would call. And I didn't go to sleep all night, waiting for that call. And I just sat by the phone, thinking of him, and wondering if this was real, or just a trick playing itself out on me?

"Ryoku!" Weira yelled, walking out of the bedroom. The small child remained, giggling as he ran a few feet ahead of her. I smiled as I watched her groggily chase after him, reaching to no avail. "Oh, Ryoku, honey, it's so early!"

"Long night with Rex?" I laughed as Weira shot me a glare, and suddenly she became to smile.

"That's my excuse. What's your excuse for being up all night?"

"I was waiting for a very important phone call?"

"I was looking for an answer, not a question. Joey?" I felt myself blush. So, I wasn't positive, but I kind of admitted what I wasn't positive of to my darling little sister, who doesn't know how to be silenced.

Suddenly, Rex stepped out into the hallway, pulling a beater on that matched his boxers. Oh, great. All I needed now was to crush on my sister's boyfriend.

"Hey!"

My face went red as Weira glared at me, and I leaned forward, grabbing Ryoku and tickling him. "Hey, Weira! You know, I can babysit him for you. I'll take him for the day, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like heaven," She whispered, slumping down onto the couch. Rex slowly walked over and sat beside her, pushing his face into her neck. "Would you really, Weev?"

"Of course!" I smiled and looked down at my nephew. "What do you think, Ryoku? Do you wanna hang out with me all day?"

"Yesh!" He said in his soft baby voice, smiling at me. He ran to Rex's room and ran back out with a pair of sneakers, sitting down as he tried to force them on.

"Wrong foot, buddy," Rex chuckled and kneeled down infront of him, fixing his shoes. "Well," Rex stated as if he had just explained something to me. Ryoku ran over to me and hugged my leg. "Have fun, Weev. We'll catch you later?"

"Most def!" I replied, grabbing Ryoku's hand as we scattered to get out of the door. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed a few digits, standing outside the apartment building with Ryoku.

"Ehhwhaddayawnt?"

"Morning, Joey."

Instantly his voice perked up. "Oh! Hey Weev. Watcha up to?"

"Rex and Weira just kinda kicked me out. You wanna hang out? I've got Ryoku, we can go to the park."

"Um, yeah. I gotta get ready, but, meet me over here! Okay?"

"All right." I hung up the phone and smiled at my small nephew. "Has Mommy ever taken you in a bus?"

-

I watched Weira lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. I gazed at her for a moment – God, she was beautiful. She had amazing eyes, an amazing smile, an amazing body.

I sighed and laid on the bed beside her, running my hands across her stomach and then wrapping my arms around her waist. "Ai, your brother's gone, Ryoku's gone, we're all alone…"

"I'm tired," She whispered as she turned to me. Dammit, this is my total luck. Go figure that she would be tired on our one real opportunity. Oh well. All's well that ends well.

I just lied beside her after that. We laid, side by side, her arms wrapped around my shoulders with no intention to let go, and no intention of mine to let go either. Her face sat buried in my chest, and I looked up at the ceiling as she snuggled against me.

It really was just a few days ago that we finally got together. I found her, she found me, and you would have thought that we were long lost lovers. She was my best friend's little sister, and now she was…My girlfriend, I guess? We hadn't really talked about it. She told me about her friend Kacey, who was kind of like a boyfriend – kind of. And we talked about Jaseiko…And then she mentioned the L word…And in all honesty, I don't know I believe in the L word.

Don't get me wrong. I'm so close with Weira – even when we were younger, she was always like a close pal to me. I mean, love is such a meaningless word, when you think about it. You can't define it, touch it or see it. It doesn't very much exist, except in fairy tales.

We talked about the difference between loving someone and being in love. When we finally got home, the day everyone came from Domino, she said it again, and she keeps saying it. 'I love you. If you aren't ready to say it, it's okay.'

I keep thinking of that. The L word is so meaningless and vain. Why bother saying it at all? She's too good for blasphemy like that. She's too good for lies and deception and loss of meaning. Honestly, she is my image of what perfection is.

I sighed as I looked down at her small figure, her breathe coming out in partially hushed puffs. I brushed her hair back and smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. A loud ring interrupted me and I jumped back, biting my lip. She stirred, rolled over and murmured an, "Answer that, babe."

I reached for her cell phone on the bed and flipped it open, yawning. "Helleur?"

"Who the hell is this?"

I sat up defensively, pulling Weira's arm away from me as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "This is Weira's boyfriend, who the hell of this?"

"You dirty prick. You better keep your hands off my girl."

"Who the hell do you think you are-…"

He had all ready hung up. Dammit. I sighed softly and closed the phone, looking over at her. I scrolled the memory list on her phone down, and paused. It ready, in bold black print, KASEY.

"Not good." I whispered to myself. I looked over at her as she reached over to grab me.

"Rexy?"

"Right here, babe." I whispered, rolling back to my original position. I looked at her bright eyes for a moment, and felt my head rush. Maybe the L word wasn't as pointless as I thought. It was the only way to describe these nonstop euphoric feelings that were exploding inside of me.

She snuggled up against me and wrapped her legs around my waist, smiling. "Hey Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I stayed silent for a long time. And then, suddenly, I looked directly at her, smiling back. "I love you, too, Weira."

-

Rika: AWWWWHXCFORLYFE!

Weevil: I didn't get any mushy kawaiiness!

Joey: That's because you're making sweet, sweet love plans with me.

Weevil: Perfection. –Weevil and Joey poof.-

Yugi: So I shall do Review Q&A, because Weira and Rex are kind of…Busy, I supposed.

Rin – Hello sweetness! It's great to hear from you once more. Yes, Rika kind of did go into hiding for, say, oh, AN EXTREMELY LONG TIME. But it's okay! We're back and updating again, planning for the end which is sadly, too far away for Rika to cope with. She's struggling with this and The Reason That The Sun Sets, which she just started. Man, what a mentally incapable person. But do you know what? Thanks for your review. I appreciate it soooo much!

Rika: You're so kawaii! nn Oh. Hey, wait, WE appreciate the review from Rin.

Yugi: … ; Of course WE do…

Rika: Douchebag. Well, I gotta go beat on Yugi. I love youz hardcore! Review, guys, ja ne.


	11. Relax

Kiss Daddy Tonight

-

Disclaimer: I am having Kazuki's children, and then, suddenly, I will own Yu-Gi-Oh. So far, I only own Jaseiko, Ryuna, Weira, Ryoku, Kasey/Kacey (I shall spell his name however my heart desires) and Kiani.

A/N: Kay. Let's get one thing straight: First half is in Weira's pov, second is in Joey's. I miss using their non-dub names. Weira's non-dub name makes people laugh. Her "government name" as we shall call it. Um, if anyone really cares, I guess I'll tell you next update.

-

I smiled, feeling the warmth of Rex's body against my own. He loves me. He said it, he said the L word! Well, if that wasn't the damndest thing that I ever heard...

I sighed into his chest and looked at him, while we exchanged loving looks. His hands traveled down my waist and he smirked once more, looking at me. "Are you sure you're tired?"

"Rex-…" The phone rang loudly and I glanced at it, a grin trickling up my cheeks. I reached over and snatched my phone quickly, looking at the caller i.d. "Shit." I grumbled. This was not the time for Kasey to be calling. "MoshiMoshi?"

"Weira, who the fuck answered your phone earlier?"

"Oh…" I froze and slowly pulled away from Rex, rolling off the bed and standing, beginning to exit the room. "Listen, Kasey, we need to talk."

"Weira, how could you do that to me? What about me letting you stay here, and prom, and, and…All that shit!"

"Kasey, ai, I'm sorry. It's just, my brother came to visit from Japan and this guy – Rex – he's really great – he's my brother's best friend, and I've known him since I was a little junebug, just-…"

"You know what, Weira, it's okay. You don't need to explain it to me."

"Oh. Wow, Kasey." I sighed a sigh of relief. Some good news? Thank Kami-Sama. "Thanks for understanding-…"

"What's to understand, Weira? You're a slut." WHAT?! "You're a stupid hoebag who just lingers on the flavor of the week."

"No! Kasey, you really don't understand! Please-…"

"I fucking hate you."

The dial tone died and I sat there in silence, sighing as I laid my head against the wall. I looked at my phone for a moment and then threw it down the hallway, watching it slide across the floor. In an instant, Rex appeared in the hallway, beginning to run toward me. He froze as he looked at my phone all the way in the living room, and then he glanced at me.

Looking at his expression of care, I pulled myself into a little ball and began to sob into my knees. This whole fucking thing was a waste of my time. I think this is the loneliest I've felt in a long time, and I didn't know why. I had Ryoku, Rex and Weevil, Joey, Yugi, Gramps and Ryou. But losing Kasey made my heart splinter – he was the first person to really care for me, here in America. He was my best friend, and now, he was just gone?

I began sobbing harder as Rex sat next to me, trying to coo me into silence. I stopped long enough for him to pull my face up, brush away my tears and make me smile. He leaned forward and our lips crashed, wrestling for attention and domination. Finally, we both pulled away from our tongue-twisting battle, and he slid his arms up under me, lifting me up.

"Come on," He said softly and he began to carry me to the bedroom. "You look stressed. You need to relax, you look like you could use some pampering."

I can definitely deal with a life like this.

-

I heard the doorbell clank loudly and I nearly jumped out of the bathroom naked. A thought suddenly occurred to me – I was in Ryou's house, with Yugi and Grandpa and Ryou. Weevil doesn't know that I want him, and I think Ryoku is a wee bit too young to comprehend what 'Gay' is.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and passed by Yugi and Ryou, who sat, having a cup of tea in the living room. "Joey!" Yugi howled. "I thought we told you to wear clothes."

"Fuck off! The door's for me!" I practically flew to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges. In the doorway, Weevil coolly stood, holding hands with Ryoku. Wow, was I a loser to be making such a big deal out of this. Weevil was all calm and cool and collected. Not me. Never me. I had to quite possibly ruin everything that was going to happen. "Hey Weev!"

He smiled back at him and kind of looked me up and down with a weird look. "Did you just get out of the shower?"

"No." I ran a hand through my still-soaked blonde mane, and my face suddenly heated up. "Well, yes."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your beauty process." He laughed and I felt even more embarrassed. Beauty process…Did that mean that he thought I was beautiful? That would be pretty damn nifty. Wait, what was it that I had told Tristan and Serenity before they got married? Oh, yeah. No making out on the first date. "I'll just wait."

"Cool! Thanks a ton!" I gestured them in and watched Weevil and Ryoku sit with Ryou and Yugi. As I stepped into the hallway to the bathroom, I glared over at Ryou and pointed at him threateningly, finally proceeding to go back to the bathroom. I finally managed to gel my hair, put on some clothes, brush my teeth and make sure I looked all sexy. Should I do my slut walk? Ehh…Maybe not. No slut walk today. Just a normal day out for two guys that are only friends. Yep, two guys that are just friends. That's fine by me. Um…Well, for the most part.

I grabbed my towel and flung it into the clothes bin in the bathroom, and then attempted to look as normal as humanly possible as I walked towards Weevil, and Ryoku, Ryou and Yugi while I pulled my sneakers on. "So, Weev!" I announced as I stumbled into the room. Quite a way to make an entrance, Joey. I feel like a total dork. "Ready to jet and leave these losers back here?"

"…Maybe." Weevil laughed and picked Ryoku up, balancing him on one hip as he waved goodbye to Yugi and Ryou. I followed him out the door and down the stairs, down the street and to the corner, where we came to our first stop. Ryoku waved at me from behind Weevil's back and I smiled.

I glanced out unto the traffic uncomfortably. I cleared my throat and shifted my gaze otherwise. "Wow. Did you ever notice how bad traffic is in New York?"

"What a great icebreaker, Joey." Weevil laughed and I stifled a chuckle. Boy, was he ever right. "Hey, Joey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nani? What's up my main man?"

"Joey." Weevil turned to me and his eyes locked into mine. "Joey, by any chance…Do you like me?"

This is getting way too weird. I love New York.

-

Rika: Awwww. This chapter was like…Uber fluff. Cute over-obsessive love kinda things. I liked writing it. It was quite enjoyable. More kind of Weira x Rex and Weevil x Joey action. It's coolness. It's kawaiiness. It's so typical me!

Joey: Yep. You offie.

Rika: I'm an onnie, get it right, love. Okay. So just to let you guys know, something has been brought to my attention – is totally lagging hardcore, so I'm not getting anything on time. But, however, I have gotten the lovely reviews that Random left me, so I shall reply, as it is my duty as the Fanfic Goddess!

Random – It's extremely spectacular to hear from you again. Thankies for all the reviews, they mean tons and tons and tons. You said so much, I don't know where to start! Well, this one's for you. I'm trying to stretch the fluff out as long as I can, because…Gasp Tragedy is soon to happen once more! Oh, and I'm thinkin' of making a sequel for this. I might, depending on the kind of response I get. Well, anywho, um, good. I want you to laugh and cry and smile and be all emo. That's what this story is about, hai? Growing up and being twisted on emotions and feelings and blah. Lovelovelovelovelove. I shall attack you with…Plushies of all! –Pulls a lever and two plushies of each character who has ever or will ever appear on Yu-Gi-Oh drop ontop of Random.- Review when you get back out, okay?

Joey: You guys are so cool. I love you. Marry me.

Weevil: JOEY.

Joey: Um…Igottagobyeseeyasoonjane!

-I can definitely deal with a life like this.-


	12. Pleasant Surprises

Kiss Daddy Tonight

-

Disclaimer: You're just jealous because my characters are fifty times better than Kazuki Takahashi. However, he owns Yu-Gi-Oh and I do not, that's our only difference.

A/N: Well. Because it seems as if SO many people care...Actually, some random kid IMed me and was like, 'Put Weira's non-dub name in the next chapter.' Um, okay. Go you, random kid. And um, fyi, if you're gonna IM me, goodness, review too! Well…As you guys know…

Weevil Underwood – Insector Haga

Rex Raptor – Ryuzaki Dinosaur

Joey Wheeler – Katsuya Jonouchi

Weira Underwood – Weikaitzu Haga

She's going to murder me. Blah. But, anyhow…First point is in Weevil's, second is in Weikaitzu's. I mean, Weira's.

-

What the hell was I thinking, asking him that? His face instantly turned a bright red. His expression went from one of awkward jocularity to complete and utter terror, to a grin that spread across his face.

"Um…You're kidding, right Weevil?"

Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Why would I think that, even for a second, he would like me. The only image flashing through my head was me when I was younger – the socially awkward loser kid with the bowl hair and the coke-bottle glasses.

He stared at me for a second while I contemplated how to react, and his grin suddenly began to melt off. His jaw began to slide down and his suddenly stopped himself, looking at the ground as he sighed. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"No…"

"Weevil…IthkIlkeyu!"

I glanced up at him skeptically, taking a deep breathe as Ryoku squeezed my hands, giggling at me softly. "Eh?"

"I think I like you, Weevil. I'm sorry, I know that you're not…Well, you know…" I stared at him for a moment and my mind began to spin. Did he really just say what I think he said? Maybe.

I couldn't believe it. Before I showed up here, I was straight. I had a girlfriend that I even almost lost my sister because of. I was a normal student and a heterosexual and all of a sudden, Ryuna bringing up that I might have had sex with Joey rocked my world. It changed everything for me.

It changed my feelings and my views and how I feel about people and…How I feel about Joey. I mean, I love Joey, I always have, and I've always known. I just…Never knew that I loved him like that. That I loved him like something more than what I originally thought.

Something more than the most awesome pleasure. Than the most exhilarating feelings, the most invigorating emotional writhing within you and making your shiver. Making you feel like you've never felt anything ever before, and like you will never feel anything such as it again.

"No, Joey, I-…" I froze. Where exactly was I going with this again? Yes, I'm gay, and I can deal with it. What am I saying? Just spit it out. It's not that hard. The L word was never hard for me to say to Ryuna. Why is it hard for me to say to Joey? Just say it. Ryoku squeezed my hands, as if to accentuate the need for me to announce it to the world.

Let it come out, Weevil. You won't regret it.

Joey, please accept me saying this.

"No…Joey, I am. I am gay." Woah. I said the G word. Ehh, well, that was close enough. "And I like you, a lot, too. Joey, I…I love you." There we go. The ever-famous L word – one of the most complex words in the entire history of the universe.

He smiled at me, and I leaned up, pecking him a kiss on the lips. A car drove by, and somebody yelled, "FUCKING QUEERS!"

It just made me smile more. Because that meant that I wasn't the only one who had just realized what had happened. This was real.

-

I rolled around on the bed, groping at empty air and a lone mattress. "Rex? Rex?! Rex Raptor?!" I growled and yawned, blinking my eyes open. I squinted and struggled to see in the pale light. Well, there was an extremely good reason that Rex wasn't responding to me. He wasn't even in the room.

I yawned once more and stood up, finding that my legs felt like jello. I groaned and began walking down the hallway, sighing. "Rex?! Rex, where are you? Ai?" I paused as I heard Rex's voice softly whispering towards the front door. I bit my lip and began creeping down the hallway, even further.

"Oh, great! Perfect. I love it. Seriously!"

I stood there for a moment, kinda confused. His voice trailed off, and he started laughing softly. I heard the door close, and he began to walk back towards the living room. So I decided to just stand there, kinda bumming, just waiting for him.

I watched him as he stepped in precautiously, with two large black bags. He moved to the living room closet and placed the things in there, then placed something into his pocket, sighed and retreated to the kitchen.

"Rex!" I shouted, beginning forward, crossing my arms over my chest. I stepped forward and into the kitchen, watching him as he turned from the refrigerator, smiling.

"Konnichi'wa sleeping beauty. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I replied, standing and rubbing my empty stomach. Blah.

"I'm going to take that as a yes and cook for you anyways." He grinned and pulled a few things out of the fridge, going back and fourth to fiddle. I stood there and played with my nails for a moment, before pausing.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Those things that you put in the closet?"

"Oh. Um, that was, uh, dry cleaning." He feigned a smile at me and turned away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"Okay…Well, then, what did you put in your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Come on, ai, chill out. It's a surprise! You don't wanna ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Actually, I would love to ruin the surprise. Right now!"

"Oh, come now!" He placed a frying pan on the oven and turned to me, picking me up and balancing me against him, I started laughing while I blushed, and he grinned, walking over and sitting me on the counter. "See? It's okay, ai. Patience is a virtue."

"So is honesty." I said matter-of-factly. I began to grin back at him, and he leaned forward, pecking a kiss on my lips tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed deeply as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, you can deal with it for a little while longer. So, when is your prom?"

"Next weekend." I froze as I thought about it. No date, no money, no dress…I had totally blanked on school and prom and everything. Well, that's definitely useful. Prom is not happening for me. "I can't go though."

"Why not?" He looked at me peculiarly. "It's your Senior Prom! You have to go."

"No date-…"

"Me!"

"No money-…"

"Me!"

"No dress-…"

"I'll take care of that." He smiled at me and winked, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, because we all knew that Rex was the greatest tailor in the entire universe. "I'm serious," He said menacingly, shooting me an evil glare. I stifled a laugh and he paused, biting his lip. "So, Weira Underwood. Will you got to prom with me?"

"Of course." I said, smiling, and leaning over to kiss him once more.

Well, everybody always says that things can only get better from here. I really, really hope so, because even now, things seem so perfect.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, and I nearly melted.

"I love you back."

-

Rika: Okey dokey. Ubersexamazingkawaiiperfection. Okay, well, it was a transition chapter, and as all us authors/authoresses know, it fucking sucks to do transition chapters. They usually should be short, but you try to elongate them with worthless dialogue and all that kind of gagony stuff.

Ryou: Yes, very difficut. You can never put anything that is specifically important in transitional chapters, because, well, quite frankly, you just can't, because you lose.

Rika: Yes, Ryou. That is very fascinating and amazes me. You shall be my momentary muse considering that Joey and Weevil are probably making out and Weira and Rex, too. Jesus, everybody gets laid except for me.

Grandpa: -Checking out Rika.-

Rika: -Spazzing out.- RYOU I LOVE YOU. MARRY ME.

Ryou: I can't, for I love another.

Rika: …Oh Well. Anywhore! I mean, anywho!

Random – I luff you. I really, really do. I'm glad that you enjoyed Joey talking about his slut walk or whatever. It was a pretty random idea. As well, we now have a 'Kick Kasey' club. You know you love it. I do. Well, this is for you. Lots of loooove! We've gotta jet…And…Such. I'm being attacked by my boyfriend. But I'll return soon! Ja ne!

- Well, everybody always says that things can only get better from here. I really, really hope so, because even now, things seem so perfect.-


	13. Welcome To Prom

Kiss Daddy Tonight

-

Disclaimer: Oh my God. If I have to keep saying that all I own is a bag of Ramen and Weira, I will choke some baka.

A/N: Muwahaha. Hahah. Haaaaa. Wellllll…Anywhore. Um. Hey, guys, guess what? There's a bonus for you! There's a third part to this one, my lovers. First part is in Weira's, second part is in Kasey's, third part is in Rex's! Hxc guys. You know you love it.

-

-…Prom Night…-

"REX!" I howled, running around almost in a panic. I sifted through my clothes once more and I still couldn't decide on what to wear. This was a disaster. This was a horrible idea. Why the hell did I still wanna go to Prom? School wasn't getting any easier and Prom was just a big distraction!

Thank God Weevil was watching Ryoku, or my panic attack might be so much worse.

"Rex, I don't know what to wear! That's it. I can't go – I won't!"

"Oh, yes you will." He said simply.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"I know what you can wear!" He yelled, grinning wildly. My stomach began twisting in knots. That look. Oh, gracious. He immediately ran up to me and cupped his hands around my eyes, poking me from behind. "Walk."

"What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing, Wei. Just keep your eyes closed and walk." So, I did as I was told, walking into walls and doorknobs every once in a while, but pretty much on track.

"Rex, can I please look now?"

"No! Okay, I'm gonna take my hands off your eyes now, but keep them closed, okay?"

"But-…"

"Please?"

I sighed, hearing the sincerity of his voice. "All right."

I heard some scuffling and the creaking of a door that badly needed WD-40, and I stood there, waiting. I felt Rex grab my hand, and he squeezed it, and finally said. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and something snapped my ability to breathe away from me. Infront of me, out of the giant black bag that Rex had hidden from me not too long ago was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. A white, strapless down with lace accents, including a bottom of layers of lace, longer in the back than in the front. Beside it say low-heeled white shoes and a white corsage with ribbons tired around it spontaneously. I placed my hand over my mouth and paused, fanning myself, because it had suddenly seemed one billion times hotter.

"Oh, my God, Rex! Oh, my God!"

"Do you like it?" He asked in a small voice. Like it?! LIKE IT?!

"I love it!" I yelped, spinning around, right into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Rex. So much!"

-

Oh, this is great. Oh, this is amazing. Oh, this is shit.

I flung my bow tie across the car and sighed, leaning back in the passengers' side and smacking the window as Kiani's car stopped in the parking lot. "Chillax, dude," He said. "Why are you sweating it?"

"That bitch ruined everything. Fifty k, Kiani, and she screwed us out of it. We just lost the best gig that we ever got because that bimbo bailed."

"Offer to be friends." Kiani said with nonchalance. I wish I had that kind of cool. "If you stay friends, stay knowin' where she'll be and who she's around, stay crashing with her, this can still work."

"I flipped out on her and her boyfriend."

"Well, avoid her man at all costs. Apologize, pull the 'I was hurt,' card. Girls are suckers for sensitive guys."

"That's a given." I muttered. I reached into the backseat and grabbed the bowtie, quickly adjusting it as I looked into the mirror. I opened the door and stretched my arms out as I stepped away from the car, kicking the door shut with Kiani trailing behind me.

I stared up at the giant 'Hilton' sign an raised an eyebrow. "I need to get some ass here."

"You can get as much ass as you want once me we get that fifty k, Kasey."

Yeah. I better.

"You got everything rigged, right, Kiani?"

"Of course. These people are way too easy to manipulate."

I snickered. Oh boy, was he right.

-

I stood, feeling kind of out of place, my arms around Weira's waist while a slow song played. "I'm really glad that you decided to come to your Senior Prom, Wei. I never got to go to my Senior Prom. Jaseiko and I bailed so that we could go to the mall and play DDR."

"That seems…Fairly intriguing, I guess."

"It so wasn't worth it!" I laughed softly and looked at her. "You shouldn't lose memories like this, Weira. It's just…You never really know what's gonna happen, so just do things that you – or anyone else - will never forget."

"Rex…" She paused and looked up at me, stopping. "Something's wrong. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's really on my mind. I just…This is like the Prom I never had, so I'm glad that you're having it."

"Thanks, Rex." She smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you back." She whispered, leaning into my shoulder. I thought for a second. What would she say if I really told her what I was thinking? How would she react to me?

I love her, but should I?

I know what happened last time. But this time it's different. I'm close to her, but in a different way. I don't know how, but I am. So what should I do? Should I do it or not? What's gonna happen when I do? What's gonna happen to us if I don't?

I don't know. I'm not sure. I have to, but I can't. I need to, but I don't want to. But hadn't I just said that you have to act on what you wish? And of all people, God, I know it's true. I have to. I absolutely must, there is no doubt about it. I don't really have a choice, because if I don't do it, I will end up regretting it.

So I'm going to do it. Right here, right now, no questions asked. Well…Except this one.

"Hey, Weira?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to phrase it…"

"Just say it, Rex!"

"Fine." I took a deep breathe. "Weira, would-…"

"WEIRA!" We both glanced over, and some kid was running through the crowd towards us. He stopped a little bit infront of us and looked apologetically over. "Weira…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-…"

"It's fine!" She announced, sighing and slowly prying her arms away from my neck. Ouch. I think I just felt my heart break. She looked over at him, with a dark look. "What do you want, Kasey?"

"I just wanted to apologize, Weira. I know, I know, it was so obnoxious and immature and, and, and all of that…But it…God, I'm really sorry. I was just hurting, that's all, and-…"

"Who is this clown?" I scoffed, looking him up and down.

"Rex! Rex, this is Kasey. Kasey, this is Rex."

"Hey, dude." He said to me, and I just looked around. "You know, you look really nice." He turned to me. "You are wicked lucky, dude."

We were all silenced by an announcement over the microphone, drawing everyone's attention to the stage at the front.

"Can I have your attention, please? We will now be announcing the results of the Prom King and Queen!"

I looked over at Weira, whose attention was desperately drawn to the stage. I looked over at Kasey, whose eyes seemed to be lavishing in the image of her while she was turned around. I cleared my throat and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively, while her hands gripped my arms.

"The Prom King, winning by just a few votes over his competitor's is…Mr. Kasey Stratford!"

Weira immediately pulled away from my grip, turning to her friend and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Congratulations!"

"And the Prom Queen of two thousand and six, winning by a landslide is…Miss Weira Underwood!"

The spotlight flickered on and immediately found the two of them together, embracing in joy. What a great sight that was for me to see. Weira must have realized how it probably looked, because she pulled her embrace with him away and moved back to me.

"I have to go onstage." She said, pulling me through the crowd with Kasey.

"Congratulations," I murmured.

"And now!" The voice announced. "The Prom King and Queen shall have the royal dance!"

What? Oh no. No way. They have GOT to be shitting me.

-

Rika: Mlee. I am so cool. Three parts. 8B Oh yes HARDCORE. I pwn ass. Go me.

Mako: I am now Rika's new muse. All that glitter's is NOT gold.

Rika: Lies. Yes it is. Well, nobody has reviewed yet, according to my e-mail. But I have faith in my random hoes! 333 I love you guys. But now, I must go make out with my new muse.

Mako: It's her way of 'hazing.'

Rika: Yup! I love it. See you guys when I'm done. Ja ne!


	14. Jealousy Much

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Goodbye my lover…Goodbye my friend…You have been the one…You have been the one for m-OH! Hey guys, um, you caught me at a bad time…Wellllll…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…Nope.

A/N: First part is in Rex's, second is in Joey's. OOOH. CONTROVERSY HXC. Don't you guys absolutely adore me? I'm so melodramatic and whatnot. Oh wells. You guys will learn to cope with how melodramatic I choose to be, when TRAGEDY STRIKES! I'm so cool. Rex/Joey, enjoy!

-

They were not serious. This was not real? What happened to five seconds before Kasey showed up to bother us, when Weira and I were having this connection and lo…The L word, and then, um, me prepping to ask her the question but now…NO! This isn't right.

This wasn't happening.

This was some extremely cruel joke. Oh, Kami-Sama, be merciful for once! What that hell?!

Nope. No joke. I watched Weira and Kasey go upstage on opposite sides, meeting in the middle. Kasey had this kind of conceited grin on his face. But I can't deny it – Weira looked incredibly beautiful, even moreso onstage. Her cheeks were bright rouge and she seemed to be glowing. Her bright sapphire eyes melted my heart, the way that they shimmered in that bright spotlight. And even though it was so loud and crowded, I could hear her laugh – that gentle, sweet cooing laughter that always made me smile.

So I had to admit, when the slow song came on and Weira and Kasey began to dance, with each their own crown, I wanted nothing more than to go onstage and flip Kasey against the wall. Nope, calm Rex. Chill out. You've never been the jealous type. You've never been an attention whore. You are a civilized being, and if Weira still wants to be friends with Kasey, well, there's nothing that you can do.

Okay. I am Rex Raptor, and I am not intimidated by this loser. I am Rex Raptor, and I am better than this loser. I am Rex Raptor, and I am extremely pissed because I'm in love with the girl that this loser has his arms around.

Fuck. There goes that jealous Rex again. Jealousy isn't me. Hate isn't me. Spite and revenge – those things have never been me. But, you know, maybe it's the L word. That's it – that damn L word. The L word that seems to twist and manipulate everything that you feel, and everything that makes you – well, you.

Okay. So I'm totally fine. There's nothing wrong with my girlfriend hanging out with other guys, right? I mean, there's no possible way that Weira would ever cheat on me. Right. Right? Right?!

I watched the spotlight flicker off and I squinted into the darkness, to make sure that Kasey wasn't trying anything funny. I saw him hug Weira and whisper something in her ear, and she smiled and waved goodbye to him. Woo. What a relief.

God, am I paranoid. I think I need to go get a relationship therapist. But what would I say. 'The fact that my girlfriend seems perfect puts me on the edge because it seems as if this is too good to be true?' I think he would tell me to go home and have sex or something.

She walked over to me, waving at random unseen people and grinning widely. She finally ran back up to me, and she was glowing – literally glowing! She was blushing harder than I'd ever seen her blush before, and she was giggling, smiling at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and immediately laid one on me – and boy, do I mean, laid one on me.

She finally pulled her lips away from mine and I attempted to wipe the stardust from my eyes. Nope, it was still there. She grabbed the front of my button-up and smiled, pulling me closer to her. "That was so amazing."

"I'm really happy for you!" Woah. Did my voice just crack? I went through puberty like, seven years ago. She smirked at me and began leading me away from the crowd, back toward the entrance. "Hey, hey, where are you taking me? Where are we going; don't you wanna stay?"

"As tempting as it is, not really." She turned back to me, this really weird look coming over her face. "I'd much rather go back home."

This makes me wonder why I missed my own Prom. Man, do I miss high school.

-

I laid back on the couch and stretched my limbs, flicking through the channels on the T.V. Porn. Porn. Porn. Wrestling? Naah. More porn. Home and gardening. Weird Celebrity Baby Names. Yo' Momma. Grey's Anatomy. Sex in the City. Rescue Me. Jerry Springer Wild & Uncensored. The Sixth Sense. Man, there is nothing good on cable at 11:00.

I sighed and rolled over, onto my stomach, while howled loudly. If I wasn't so lazy, I might get up and raid the fridge. Unfortunately, I am lazy, so therefore, I'm going to have to find something to distract my hunger.

Ryou was all ready knocked out. Yugi and Grandpa – at the shop, probably. Weevil was babysitting for Ryoku at Rex's house. As much as I'd love to go there, it's a really long way to walk. I don't feel well, to tell you the truth. I might be coming down with something.

I winced as I leaned back on my arm, glancing at it. A bruise? How the hell did I get that bruise? It was bad, too. It was like, purple.

I jumped as I heard my cell phone ring and clamored over to it, grabbing it and straining to read the caller I.D. Serenity. Serenity? Why would Serenity be calling me? "MoshiMoshi?"

"Joey?" Serenity said in a broken whisper.

"Serenity, what's wrong? Is Tristan being an ass? I'll come get you, right now, I'll get a ticket from New York to Domino City and-…"

"No! No, Joey, it has nothing to do with Tristan…"

"Then what is it?"

"Tristan didn't want me to tell you, because he's afraid that you'd get upset. Well, someone's been, you know, calling here…Duke said that they called over there, and at the Game Shop… Looking for you or Weevil."

"Why would that upset me?"

"Well, they've been threatening…You know, to do something rash…To you, Joey. Actually, we're all positive that it's Ryuna. But she keeps saying all these things, you know…"

"Oh." My heart sliced my chest open, forced itself out and ran away, tripping every now and again. "Things, like…?"

"Just…These really obnoxious things, you know?"

"Hai…"

"Um, Joey…Per chance, Joey, is Weevil your new boyfriend?"

"No. Yes. Well…Sort of." I chewed on my thumb nail and scratched my head. "Kind of. Not really serious, and not really official, but, we've established that we like each other."

"That's cute." I sighed a sigh of relief. "You know, I always thought you two had a thing for each other."

"Yeah, but Weevil's been with Ryuna-…"

"Joey! Weevil was in a totally open closet! Either come out of the closet or close the door." I found myself stifling a giggle. Did Serenity, of all the people in the world, really just say that?! "It was kind of totally obvious."

"Wowzers…And I never noticed?"

"That's because your closet door was slammed closed so hard that you ignored all the other closet cases around you." I started laughing even harder, and then began to smile.

"Well, Serenity, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to tear me and Weev apart."

"That's good." She replied. "So what else is new?"

"Yugi and Grandpa left a while back…Um…Rex and Weira are goin' out!"

"Oh. You guys found her?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's good." The sound of loud snoring and grumbling reached through the phone line, and I laughed.

"Did Tristan have a long day?"

"Not really, but he's having an early start. I have to wake him in a little bit."

"Poor loser." I laughed and I heard Serenity laugh on the other side of the line. "Well, I'll let you go, then. You gotta make sure he gets up and acts like a professional human being."

"Hai. All right Joey, I'll call you sometime later. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru!" I yelled, and sighed as I heard her giggle, with the sound of the other line hanging up. I closed my cell phone and sighed, laying back on the sofa.

This is really sad. I miss Serenity and Tristan, Duke and Yugi and Grandpa. But Weevil was definitely staying here with Weira, and if I went back to Japan, we'd be so far apart.

When there's so many conflicting emotions going through our heads, how do we choose which path is the right path?

-

Rika: TT Aww…Emo Joey!

Mako: There, there Rika. It's okay. You still have me as a totally masculine bishounen who isn't emo.

Rika: I LOVE EMO GUYS!

Mako: -Puts too much black eyeliner on, and then proceeds to style his hair so that it is covering one eye.- I bleed black blood and cry black tears. My name is Shadow.

Rika: …Too emo. We'll just call you Emo Mako.

Emo Mako: Life sucks.

Rika: -Slaps Emo Mako back to regular Mako.-

Mako: Ow.

Rika: Okay. There we go. Let's seee…No reviews. But that's okay. I have confidence in my favorite reviewers.

Mako: Really?

Rika: No. I mean, yes. I mean…I gotta go.

Mako: Aishiteru, all! Ja ne!


	15. Complicated

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Do you know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh? That's right! Not me! I own Weira and Ryoku.

A/N: I love you guys…All of you who read this every week, and all of you that have ever, or will ever review. CoughRANDOMPWNZASS!Cough I love you guys a ton. So, anywhere…First part is in Rex's pov, second part is in Weevil's.

-

I yawned as I looked over at the couch, where Weevil sat, balancing Ryoku on his stomach. I balanced the three bowls of Cheerios on the large tray and exited the kitchen, walking over to the living room and placing the large tray infront of them. "Morning," I grabbed one of the bowls of cereal for myself and watched as Ryoku rolled off of Weevil. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't." He laughed and yawned loudly as he reached over, sitting upright, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. "I was busy thinkin' last night."

"Me too." I commented, sighing softly. "What was on your mind?"

"Us." I looked at him peculiarly, and he paused. "You know, us when we were kids. Us being normal, us being able to just hang out. Like Duelist Kingdom and Kaiba Land and all of that. I miss being young and knowing where I belong and feeling normal."

"Well, you're not exactly old, and you always belong here! And there is no such thing as normal."

"Well…I miss things not being so screwed up. Things have just gotten so complicated."

"Amen to that," I mumbled, looking over at Ryoku.

"Your turn." Weevil said, looking over at me. I took a bite of my cheerios and paused.

"Well…You know, going to Prom-…"

"With my sister."

I laughed a little bit at that. "With your sister, just, got me thinking. About all the stuff that I missed when I was younger. About all the stuff that I missed with Jaseiko. All the things that I regret missing."

Weevil looked at me peculiarly and gasped. "Oh my God! You said the L word to Weira!"

"…Well, hai."

"And you meant it?"

"HAI! What kind of usubaka do you take me for?!"

"The kind named after a dinosaur." Weevil muttered, and then he glanced back up at me. "Sooo…? What's going on?"

"Look, Weev. I know this is gonna be just as awkward for you as it would be for me. And I meant to ask you sooner, but I didn't, because…I didn't. But, well, Weev?

"Nani, Rex? You sound very guilty."

"Well, I'm not. I was just gonna ask you…You know, you're approval."

"Of what?"

"Well, of me marrying Weira?"

"Gomen, could you repeat that?" Weevil chuckled at me anxiously. "I'm almost positive that I heard you incorrectly, what'd you say?"

"I was just gonna ask for your approval of me proposing to Weira?"

"Rex, are you insane?! I mean, Jaseiko just died. Are you sure that you're up to it?"

"Yes. Maybe. Most likely, Weev."

"How?!"

I pondered that thought for a while. How did I know that I was ready?

"Well, I love Weira. I know it. Different than I loved Jaseiko though, it's…Hard to explain. I mean, not like, I'm not sure. Just like…I understand it, but I don't think that anyone else would be able to understand it."

"I think I get it." I looked at him and paused. I guess in a way, Joey and he had the exact same bond. I felt a sullen greatfullness and I smiled at him. "You know what, Rex? If you wanna marry Weira, I give you my full permission."

My face went hot. "Thanks, Weev. Thanks for being my best friend."

"You've always been my best friend, Rex. Thank you."

-

I paced back and fourth, looking over at my cell phone. It sat silent, not vibrating, not ringing, not making any sort of activity at all. This is so not right. Joey said that he would call me today, and there was no call coming in.

"I'm gonna go to Dunkin' Donuts, Weev, you want anything?" Weira trailed behind Rex, looking at him as he opened the door.

"Nah. Thanks bro, I'm okay."

"All right, I'll be back soon." They kissed for a little while and I held back a gag. Okay, not wanting to see my best friend and my little sister making out infront of me.

"Excuse you!"

"Sorry," Rex said softly, laughing and kissing Weira on the cheek softly, and then leaving. Weira sighed and sat on the couch beside me, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a phone number.

"Hello? Kase, hey, what's up? Nothin' what are you doin'?"

"Weira, who are you talking to?"

"A friend." She said to me, and then went back to her phone call.

"Is that the guy that Rex hates?"

"Oh, Weevil!" She sighed and looked back at the phone. "Most def, I'll see you later. Loves, bye."

"Is that the guy that Rex hates?" I repeated, eyeballing her suspiciously.

"No! Yes…Well, that's not fair, Weevil."

"I know." I said softly. I mean, from everything that I've seen lately, Rex has gotten paranoid. And obsessive. And jealous. But I guess a lot has happened to him, lately. He has the RIGHT to be totally psycho over it. "But, you know he's just worrying because he loves you."

She paused for a moment and blushed. "Love…"

"Wei," I sighed and looked at her. "I'm your brother, so I support you in whatever you choose. Whether you wanna be friend's with the guy that or not. Whether you choose to go back to Japan or not. Whatever you choose, I'm behind you."

"I know. Weevil, I love Rex. Is that weird?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, Jaseiko…He told me about…You know."

"No, it's not weird. Is it weird for me to be casually dating Joey?"

"No? Well, no."

"Then don't worry about it!" My cell phone rang and I squealed, running over to the phone. "Joey! Hey, wanna come over?"

-

Rika: Updating is gonna be slow. My AP Psych and other classes are being evil. I've gotta go, but I'll let my muse do the Review Q&A. Loves, bye!

Mako: Well, I have stuff to do. So…

Random – Yes. Jealousy, evil stuff...The plot thickens. Omg. That was lame, but it's true.

I wanna kick someone's ass. Because I'm mad. So that, I SHALL go. I love you guys…Sob See ya soon! Ja ne!


	16. Tulips and Fighting

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Guess what I'm about to say. No, I didn't save money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Pfft. Losers.

A/N: Blah. So AP Psych is kicking my ass and I had to do volunteer hours yesterday. I went weeding in Elizabeth Park in the Rose Garden. Yes, the Rose Garden. My arm got into a fight with five rose bushes and lost, and because I had to kneel down and crawl to get some weeds, I am so sore. So please accept the fact that this chapter may or may not suck ass, based on how much concentration I can pay, with my arm basically out of commission. Oh, I need to stop ranting. So, the first part is in Joey's pov, the second part is in Weira's.

-

Roses? Maybe. Maybe I'll buy Roses. They're cute! They're yellow. Hm. Yes or no? I've gotta make a decision fast, because this guy is giving me a totally evil look. He does not look like someone who should be selling flowers.

"What'll it be?" He asked in a grunt-like sound. Ew. Kind of sketchy.

Okay, so one more time. Roses or not? What the hell?! I'm going over to see Weevil and I can't decide whether or not I want to buy him roses. Maybe lilies? Or tulips. I don't know. Roses are romantic, but they're so tipical. Lilies are nice, but they die too fast. Tulips? Two lips…Those sweet, soft-Yup. That's it. Tulips.

So I exchanged the money with the sketchy flower guy and he gave me a bouquet of white and pink tulips. Awesome. Flowers? Not I need chocolates. Dammit, Joey, why don't you think of things sooner? Well, maybe I'll just get a bottle of white wine. But isn't that sleezy? Champagne is sleezy, too. And beer is grimy. Hard liquor is less than romantic. I know! Tequila Rose. Hah. Tequila Rose.

I walked into the packi and kind of walked around for a while. Woozers. Walking around a package store with tulips and looking for Tequila Rose. I wonder how this must look? I finally found the Tequila Rose and sighed, walking over to the counter as the guy rang it up. "That must be one lucky lady," He said, grinning at me.

I handed him the money, and while tucking the Tequila Rose into my back pocket, I softly replied, "It's not a lady." He looked at me really weird for a second, and the turned away, walking away from the counter. Do people think that Homosexuality is a virus? You can't exactly catch Homophobia. You kind of have to be born with it.

But blah, whatev. I walked out of the packi and turned the corner, sighing. So New York wasn't gonna be that different from Domino, after all. People judge you, even when they don't know you. Damn society. Damn conformity. Damn me for not paying attention to where I'm going. I glanced back and saw the building I was supposed to answer like, a hundred feet back. I instantly spun around, beginning toward it.

You know, it's hard. Growing up itself is hard, but growing up gay? Eh. You get used to it, but it gets old. What the fuck is wrong with being in love with someone who is in love with you? It shouldn't matter who it is, but hey, if people wanna live in ignorance, I can't stop 'em.

I walked up the stairs, to the door and knocked on it loudly, pulling the bottle of Tequila Rose from my back pocket and adjusting the tulips in my arms. I shifted uncomfortably as the door finally creeked open, and Weira poked her head out. "Oh. Hey Joey." She pulled the door open and gestured me in. Weevil sat on the couch, hovering over Ryoku and tickling him.

"Hey Weev." I said shyly, blushing as he looked up at me.

"Joey!" He shrieked and ran up to me, hugging me tightly and then pulling away, his face bright red, looking down. "Uhm, sorry."

"Doesn't bother me," I snickered, and he smiled, looking up. In one hand was the bouquet of tulips, in the other was the Tequila Rose. "Here, these are for you," I explained quickly, handing him the tulips. Maybe I should've gotten roses. They're so cliché, but they're also so romantic. Hrm…

"They're gorgeous!" He said, smiling. He took them and immediately ran to the kitchen, filling a glass with water, putting the bouquet inside in cup and setting it on the coffee table. He looked over at the brown-bagged Tequila Rose. "What's that?"

"A drink," I shrugged. I showed him the label and I saw his smile grow even wider.

"I'll go put it in the freezer for a second." He went back to the kitchen with the bottle, and Weira walked out of the room, and then back in, carrying Ryoku's shoes. "Where're you goin'?"

"I'm gonna go catch up with a friend." She said softly, pushing Ryoku's shoes on and picking him up, balancing him on one hip. "You know, to give you guys some private time."

"Oh," I said softly blushing at that last comment. I felt my cheeks go hot as Weevil walked back into the living room.

"Later guys!" She announced as she walked out the door, looking back at me and winking.

-

I sat inside of the Starbucks, looking around with impatience. Where the hell is Kasey?! He said that he'd be here by now. No doubt, Joey coming over kind of helped to hide my purpose…I mean, Weevil said it was okay. But I would feel bad. Because I know Weevil would tell Rex, because Rex is his best friend. And I just know that Rex wouldn't understand.

I sighed and looked at Ryoku as he nibbled on his French roll. "Where's Daddy?"

"He went out for a little while…"

It absolutely breaks my heart to hear him call Rex daddy. Not in a bad way! I think it's the most adorable thing ever. And Rex loves him – I mean, Rex really loves him. Rex loves to play with him – just like he was Rex's own son. Thinking about it now makes me feel worse about meeting Kasey here. I mean, I don't wanna confuse Ryoku. He knows that Rex is his daddy, and I know Kasey wants to be friends, but I hope he knows that's where it's going to end.

I hope I know that's where it's going to end. I have Rex now – Rex can offer me so much. He's got a future ahead of him, he knows how to treat me and how to react to me…He's known me since I was born, when he and Weev first became best friends. I'm not gonna throw a friendship that I've had since I was born go to hell. I can't.

So what exactly am I doing here?

I sighed and picked Ryoku up once more, pulling him off of the table and setting him onto the ground. "Come on, Ryoku. We're gonna go find Daddy."

He smiled gleefully and finished his French roll, looking around curiously as we stepped onto the streets. I held his hand tightly as we began to walk down the street, back towards the apartment. There was no point in ruining my relationship with Rex over a guy who called me a hoe. But he apologized. But I still can't risk it. It's not worth it.

Home free! I could see the building from here and Ryoku smiled, pulling away from my hand as he began running toward it.

"Where do you think you're going, skipper?" I looked up and felt my stomach roll over. Kasey picked Ryoku up and smiled, shifting his weight. "What are you in a rush for?"

"I'm gonna go see my Daddy!" He announced proudly, and Kasey gave me a skeptical look.

"Daddy?"

"Rex." I whispered, walking over to Kasey and pulling Ryoku from his grip, looking down. "You know, we really have to be going-…"

"Wait, what?! What happened to our date?!"

"It wasn't a date." I corrected him, inhaling slowly. "We were meeting up. But do you know what, Kasey? Rex isn't fond of you. And I'm not going to ruin a relationship with him over you."

"Wei, you know I didn't mean date like that. I just wanted to hang out with you…"

"Kasey, I…I can't. I love you, you know that. But if Rex finds out, that will fuck everything up. I'm not risking that."

"Weira, that's not fair. You know that's not fair." He looked at something behind me and turned to me again. "I love you too, Weira. But is this really how it's gonna go on?"

"Yes, Kasey, that's really how it's gonna go on. Just leave." I froze as he leaned over and kissed me – flat on the lips. I stood there for a moment, dazed, unsure of what to do.

"What the fuck?!" I instantly pulled away and shoved Kasey away, turning around to see Rex, red-faced and pissed looking. He instantly stormed up, grabbing Kasey by the front of his shirt as lifting him up.

I shifted Ryoku away as a fearful look flicked across his face, and I reached for Rex's sleeve. He was standing there, choking Kasey, whose face had all ready began to turn blue. "Rex, stoppit!"

With his free hand, he reached over and shoved me away, and I fell back, landing on my ass, confused. Wait, did that really just happen? Did he seriously just push me?!

I saw him punch Kasey once in the throat and dropped him, while Kasey doubled over, choking and coughing and gasping for air. I sat, frozen by anxiety and fear, and Rex turned to me, a dark look in his eyes. It was so wrong, so unfamiliar, so…Not Rex. He reached his hand up, and I reached to grab it, only to feel like I had been slapped in the face. He picked Ryoku up and walked into the building, leaving me sitting there on the sidewalk with Kasey, who was still blue in the face.

Wait. Wha-what? No…No, this isn't right! No. What just happened? This didn't just happened. Did it? Did it?! Oh my God. This seriously just happened.

-

-

Rika: Holy shit. Did that seriously just happen? Woah. That's a total twist of fate. The first part is all light-hearted and funny, and the second part is so viscious and evil, it makes you forget all about Weevil and Joey. Okay, so my pain from volunteering and AP Psych didn't really take a toll. But it could have.

Mako: …But it didn't.

Rika: But it could have.

Mako: …But it didn't.

Rika: Stfu. So, since I was being lazy last week, and I didn't do the Review Q&A – Mako my muse whore did. So therefore, I shall do it this week. Because I know that this chapter is going to be very amazing to review.

Random – I know. This chapter is like, total opposite unfortunately, lol. But it wouldn't be any fun without drama, hai? It's be all like…Idk. Some stupid corny ass fairy tale. Gag me. I don't write fairy tales. They suck. And the AP thing – so my teachers believe. They aren't aware of my x-ray vision that I can use to copy off of the actual smart people's work. XD How cool.

Well, let's see…Next chappie will be up when I get a chance, hopefully tomorrow.

Mako: Loser.

Rika: You're a bad muse. But anywho, we gots ta jet. Don't forget that we love you all, ja ne.

- Wait. Wha-what? No…No, this isn't right! No. What just happened? This didn't just happened. Did it? Did it?! Oh my God. This seriously just happened.-


	17. They're Seperated

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Jesus, David and Muhammad said that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so I don't. Bite me.

A/N: I loved last chapter so much. I agree, that probably was the best chapter that I ever wrote. Ever. So, here's the sequel to last chapter. First part is in Ryou's pov, second is in Rex's.

-

-August.-

"Weira…" I held her hair up above her head as she heaved into the toilet, her face paling. "You really should go see a doctor."

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she flushed the toilet and forced herself up, leaning over the sink. It was really hard for me to believe that she was fine when she'd woken up sick like this for the past two weeks.

"I don't think you are." I looked at her and she looked back at me, gargling water and spitting it into the sink. Her eyes were dark and wan, and she looked like she wanted to cry. "Wei, I know you haven't been too well lately, but especially-…"

"Please don't worry, Ryou, I'm fine. Honestly. Except-…"

"Except what?"

"I don't know." She pulled away and walked into the living room, and I followed after her. She sat on the couch and collapsed on it, tears falling down her cheeks as she began to scream. "I don't know, Ryou, I don't know! I feel like shot, I look like shit, everyone's treating me like shit, I'm fucking tired!"

"Weira…Weira, I'm calling your brother again." I reached for the phone and she slapped my hand away, howling and curling into a little ball.

"NO! I don't need Weevil to baby me. I'm fine!"

I reached over for the phone again, grabbed it quickly and dialed Weevil's cell phone number, turning around the corner.

"Kon'banwa, Ryou. What's up?"

"Weevil," I sighed. "She's doing really, really, really bad. She's gotten worse."

"Rex looks like shit. He hasn't slept through the night for forever. So, who's getting Ryoku today and tomorrow?"

"I think Rex is. She's gotten really bad, Weevil, I really think you need to talk to her. I can't do anything else. I can only help her so much…"

"I can only compromise so much. Joey's sick again, so I have to go pick up some Tylenol or something for him. I can stop by and try to talk to her then."

"Is Rex letting up?" I held my breathe and glanced around the corner. I really love her. I'm really in love with her. But I know that we'll never happen, because she's in love with Rex, and I want them back together, because I want the best for her.

"You know, I don't know. Ryoku asked him why he and Weira are never together anymore, and he started bawling. He just broke down and cried for like, three hours straight."

"Wow," I said softly. I continued down the long hallway, to the bedroom. "God…They need each other."

"You're telling me. Rex is my best friend and Weira's my little sister. It's hard to watch them fight."

"People who love each other always fight." I set my head upon my chin and bit my tongue harshly, blinking away tears that formed. I heard a series of groans and coughing, and then Weevil's voice whispering softly. "It's just the norm."

"Well, there's never been anything 'norm' about us." Weevil paused and sighed. "I really gotta get Joey something, so I'll see you in a minute, when I swing by to grab Wei. Maybe we can get them back together. They're meant to be in love, you know. So, yeah, I'll be a minute. Okay?"

"Sure thing." I whispered, hanging up on the phone. I gasped for air, walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it as loud as I could.

-

"Daa," Ryoku whispered softly while I held him on my stomach, lying back. He stared at me for a long time, and I just remained silent, looking over at my nightstand. He crawled off of me, reached onto the nightstand and lifted up a picture frame that was placed face down.

He pulled it towards his chest and then crawled back over to me, placing it towards me on my stomach. I don't know why I forgot about that day in the park…

Before Yugi went back to Japan, all of us hung out in the park. Gramps, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Weevil, Weira, Ryoku and I. And this was a picture that Weevil took of me, pushing Weira and Ryoku on the swings. And that smile – that Kami-Damned smile that always made me feel bad. I looked at the picture for a long time and finally looked away.

"Daa," He repeated to me softly. "Why don't you and Mommy spend time together anymore?"

"Mommy and I are taking a little break," I said quietly. "From being friends right now."

"Will you ever be friends again?"

I placed my hands over my eyes and began to bite down on my lip, glancing at the mirror infront of the bed and looking at myself in it. I looked different – I mean, I looked really different. I don't know why, either. Purple hair, same face, same body – but just not me. It's like looking into the mirror and seeing someone else.

Someone…Who just was not me.

"I hope so." I said softly. My phone rang and I slid away from Ryoku, rolling over and reaching for the phone, pulling it open. "MoshiMoshi."

"Rex!"

"Oh, hey Weevil." I pushed myself up against the headboard and yawned, scratching my chin and looking over at Ryoku as he played with the picture. "Watcha up to?"

"Well, I have to go to a pharmacy to pick up Tylenol for Joey."

"You guys are so cute!" I made kissy noises and grinned. Ever since Joey and Weevil got their own apartment, it's been…Well, yeah. Spiffy. "Lovers."

"Fuckers." Weevil retorted, and I made a gagging sound. "Hai, so…Why are you calling me? I'm not a pharmacist."

"Well, no, you're not, because you suck. BUT! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? It'll just be a second, and, you know, I don't wanna be alone."

"I have Ryoku, my favorite genius."

"Well, get him dressed and move your ass."

"Does flexing my ass count?"

"Move your ass or I'll move it for you."

"Ew." I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, so where do you wanna meet?"

Thee was a subtle silence over the other line and he paused. "Um…Well, um, I'll just walk over there. It'll be a minute, but I'll head over there. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"No – duh. But I'm still gonna head over there, so be ready and have Ryoku ready and no being naked."

"DAMN!" I yelled, and I heard him chuckle a little bit. "See you in a minute, okay?"

"Talk to you soon."

The phone line died and I shifted on my bed, rolling off of it as I walked toward the closet. "Here." Ryoku muttered, handing me the picture. I looked at it and felt my heart sink. I turned around, walked to the wall, and slammed my head against it over and over again, until my forehead went numb. "Why are you being silly, Daa?"

"Because I miss being friends with your mommy." I whispered, sadly. Oh Weira, what did I do?

-

Rika: Took me long enough. Sorreh. Writers' Block is a bitch. Then again, I've also been busy with my whore and Christmas and Thanksgiving plans and blah. The holidays are a bitch.

Weevil: And they're so expensive. -Painting his nails red.-

Rika: Gee, I think I figured out who wears the slutty school girl skirts in the relationship.

Weevil: -Stands up and straightens out his skirt.- Hrmf. –Storms off.-

Mako: …That was mean, Jessepreeeeeee.

Rika: NOBODY SHALL SAY MY FEDERAL NAME ALOUD!

Mako: Teachnically, that wasn't-

Rika: IT WAS TOO CLOSE! FEEL MY WRATH! –Turns Mako into a ketchup bottle. Decides that he is no longer attractive as a ketchup bottle, and decides to turn him back.-

Mako: Ummm……………………………………………Kay? That wasn't nice.

Rika: Whatever. Review Q&A time, lovahs.

Random – Oh my love. Best thing ever, I know. I hope this gives it's a run for it's money. I hope it kicks ass as much as the old one. Seriously, I'm having so much fun now. My schedule is kicking my ass, but I'm hoping to keep writing chapters like this. It's pretty spiffy, actually. I hope you luff it.

Mako: -Yelling from kitchen.- RIKA! I BURNED THE TURKEY!

Rika: …Thanksgiving isn't for three days!

Mako: …SHIT!

Rika: -Sigh.- I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later. God damn muses, can't do nothin' right. Loves tons a lot forevers. Ja ne!

-"Because I miss being friends with your mommy." I whispered, sadly. Oh Weira, what did I do?-


	18. Hugs and Kisses

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: No se hablo ingles, pues, no quiero que hablo contigo Oh, and the 'Grood' thing belongs to Teen Girl Squad from Okies?

A/N: I have that random Six Flags song stuck in my head. Bad stuff happens when I have cheesy songs stuck in my head. Oh, my bad. I'm getting off track. First part is in Weevil's point of view, and the second part is in Joey's. Hmm…Is it just me, or does it appear that there is something going on here that is not as obvious? Ooh, subplotting. I love it. Well, yeah. One is Weev, two in Joey.

-

I looked at Weira's sad eyes that looked around with an irritable kind of paranoia as we walked down the street. I felt a cold shiver run down my spin – she didn't look quite right. I hated seeing the both of them like this. I mean, it's so stupid. They love each other, so why bother acting like it's not true. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, cheer up. There's nothing wrong with an argument. Just be happy that Rex isn't sick. Guys tend to cry like little girls when they're sick. It's all 'help me,' and 'I don't feel good,' and 'get the remote for me,'" I laughed a little and suddenly Weira stopped walking. I paused and glanced at her. "Um, Wei, you okay?"

"Rex isn't sick," She said quietly. "But I am. Well, not sick. But I don't feel good."

I froze for a second, and took a second glance at her. Oh, fuck, she wasn't serious? "You gained weight." I said softly, all ready knowing what she was talking about, "Oh, fuck." I paused, caught the breathe that had caught in my throat and reached over to grab her hand, trying to move on so that I wouldn't end up freaking out in front of the entire street. "Weira, how many-?"

"Two, I think. Two – maybe. I mean, that's when we first-…"

"Whatever." I sighed and gripped her hand tightly, looking over at her again, skeptically. Two? All before college, too. This wasn't going to end well, I can all ready sense it.

A long time of awkward silence passed as we continued to walk on, until her phone rang. She answered it and grabbed the back of my shirt, using me as her guide as we continued on.

"Oh, hey Kasey." I glanced back at her and sighed. The asshole who had started this entire thing, and she was seriously going to still talk to him? I mean, she can be friends with whoever she wants, but I know I would be livid with Joey if he even dared – OOH! I would absolutely kill him. "Oh, I can't today, I'm gonna be kinda busy. Tomorrow? I can't. Doctor's appointment, chill out. Maybe next week, okay? I'll have less stuff going on. No, I'm serious, okay? I'll call you later, I'm with my brother. Kay. Byes."

"Not a smart choice." I sighed. "But whatever floats your boat."

"Don't tell Rex. He's all ready pissed off as it is."

"I won't." I sighed, and stopped infront of Rex's building, hoping that Weira wouldn't notice. "Hey, where's the closest pharmacy?" I slipped my hand into my pocket, pulled my phone out and dialed Rex's number.

"That way," She said, pointing at me, and looking at me parculiarly. I looked down at my phone, let it ring for six seconds and then snapped it shut, tucking it back into my pocket. "But why'd we walked alllll the way out here? You know, there's one that was right around the corner from Ryou's house-…"

"Yeah, I know. I just had to pick up something else." I glanced over at the door to the building to see Rex walking out, balancing Ryoku on his shoulders. He began walking towards me and froze the second that he saw Weira.

"Mommy!" Ryoku howled, and he struggled against Rex. Rex slowly shifted Ryoku over his shoulder and placed him down on the ground, watching him run to Weira, giggling jovially. "Mommy!" Ryoku yelped as he wrapped his arms around Weira's legs. I looked between the both of them, where both of their gazes were locked on one another.

They were both quiet for a long time, and suddenly Rex began stepping forward, slowly, like he had never walked before. He finally made it infront of Weira, and for a second he looked pissed, angry, like he wanted to yell or something. And then his expression melted, and he wrapped his arms around her and began bawling, while she held onto his for dear life. A smile began creeping up my face.

"Ew, guys, get a room. Now can we go? I still have to get Joey's Tylenol."

"You're such a buzz kill." Rex said flatly, wrapping one arm around Weira as he smiled at me thankfully.

-

I sat in the mirror, looking at myself. My blonde hair was usually so beautiful and gelled up and today I just wasn't in the mood. My hair was a blonde mop atop my head, a giant mess of strands of hair everywhere. I hate looking like a bum. I'm really high maintenance, and I hate people knowing it, but when I look like shit, I feel like shit and the whole world will end.

My beautiful skin and my beautiful eyes were – blah. Dull and lacking. I mean, if you've ever looked at my eyes, they're so gorgeous. They're bright and blue and they drive guys and gals wild. But now they looked sunken in, sullen, dark. It's disgusting really. One of the most high maintenance kids in Domino City is the biggest wreck in New York City.

I stood up in my baggy PJs and pulled them up, looking up at the mirror with concern. Like a few months ago, these totally fit me normal and perfect. Now I lost like, thirty pounds and all I see when I look down is my hip bones. It's atrocious. I'm losing my gorgeous male figure. My perfect modelesque body. I think I'm getting really, really sick. Like, ew. Maybe I have mono, or pneumonia, and I just didn't realize it. God, that would absolutely suck.

I walked over to my closet and grimaced. There's absolutely nothing in here that fits me! What the fuck! Regular Joey has been replaced by anorexic Joey who needs to go see the doctor in the occasion that I have the flu or if I'm going through a not-so-mid-life crisis. Maybe. Not-so-mid-life crisis. Only me!

I shivered fiercely, and glanced over at the thermostat. It said 85 degrees. It's so hard to get used to this Fahrenheit thing that the United States does. Well, if I'm right, 85 is pretty hot. I sighed and turned to the closet across from my own, poking my head in and looking at it. Weevil had a smaller figure than me. Since I have begun the Joey Wheeler shrinking project, maybe his stuff will fit? You know, he has this really cute long-sleeved baby blue polo that I like, a lot. I pulled it off of the hanger and pushed it over my head, smiling in the mirror.

Oh yes. Awesome stuff. I am such hot shit. This looks better on me than I does on him! I didn't know that was possible. Well, I'm being conceited. Maybe I don't look better. Weevil is sexy and amazing and sweet and considerate…A coughing fit interrupted my thought. Oh, yeah. And he's getting me medicine as we speak.

I sighed, winced as I felt a searing pain through my back and pulled my shirt up, looking at my back in the mirror. I glanced at myself and paused. A small purple blotch had appeared at the base of my back, and looked swollen. I shoved my shirt down in frustration and growled. Stupid purple blotches interrupting my incredible physique. My incredible physique that was just wasting away, and I don't understand it. How do you just start to waste away?

I'm just disintegrating, and that's a scary thought. BUT! I guess I'll have to wait for Weevil to give me Tylenol so I can stop wasting away. Everything will be nice and grood and perfect and…Wait, did I just fucking say grood?

No, of course not. Grood isn't a word. I meant to say…Good. And great. Great and Good. That sounds grood, right? I just created a new fucking word. How cool am I? You're just jealous. Jealous that you can't create a new word based off of two other words that mean basically the same thing. Then again, a word made up of two different words would be an oxymoron. Something ironic, you know? Like Microsoft Works. Heh. Making fun of stuff. God, what is wrong with me?!

My phone beeped loudly and I nearly went through the roof. I sighed, walked to the bed and pulled it off of the charger. It read 'NEW TXT MSG – Serenity.' Oh, I forgot that I texted her earlier. I pressed a few buttons and soon arrived at what she had written, squinting at it.

'Joey, that doesn't sound good. I hope u get well soon tho. Tristan sends love, ew, lol. I love u big brother! I'll c u l8r.'

Serenity knows a lot about medical stuff and all that jazz. Maybe she's right? I mean, what if I have some terminal illness? Or, what if I get so paranoid about thinking about having a terminal illness that I actually drive my body into the state that it would be in, were it terminally ill? But wait, is that even possible? And if a tree falls in the forest with nobody to hear it, does it make a sound?! And how do you know?!

What the hell am I going on about?

Oh man. I think I'm gonna go to sleep.

-

Rika: Oh I love my Joey rantings. They are far too enjoyable to miss and to not write. FAR too enjoyable. You'd be amazed how my life is incomplete when I don't get to add Joey's fun musings. I crawl to the attic and wait to die until my writer's block ends. Yupyupyup. True story.

Mako: It's true. Her boyfriend was yelling at me because he said it was my fault because I was interrupting their relationship karma or some shit like that. Rika's boyfriend is named after a computer.

Rika: Okay. STOP MAKING FUN OF ADEL! WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT HIM, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT JOEY AND WEEVIL AND WEIRA AND REX AND RYOKU!

Mako: -Giggle, giggle- A dell…

Rika: URGH! –Slaps Mako.- Okie. --; OKAY. SO. Moving on. Review Q&A, hoezzzz. Random – You have no idea how much I appreciated it. I apologize for the sudden lagging of updates, but my computer keeps crashing. It really sucks.

Mako: …Yep…

Rika: So yeah. I'm attempting to keep the humor up, while foreshadowing and attempting to be ironic. It's working apparently. Thank you soooooooo much for noticing. Oh, and reviewing. I luff you.

Mako: So I'm gonna go make fun of Rika's boyfriend's name some more, and we'll hopefully hear from you soon. Snicker Adel.

Rika: I'LL KILL YOU! –Gets out TEAPOT, The Evil Authoress Pan Of Terror, and begins to chase Mako with it.- That's our time right now guys, ja ne!

-"You're such a buzz kill." Rex said flatly, wrapping one arm around Weira as he smiled at me thankfully.-


	19. What's Going On?

Kiss Daddy Goodnight

-

Disclaimer: Sweetheart...Lovers of mine...I own nothing but the characters that you haven't seen in the cartoon, and maybe a bottle of Peppermint Schnopps. Ryoku Taino Underwood, Weira Underwood, Kasey, that's the gist of it. And I definitely do NOT own Rent.

A/N: Anyways...I'm back. For, the third time, dearies. And back for good because I finally have my OWN computer that nobody can touch or use or anything, so, therefore, my Internet cannot get deleted, nor can my files, my computer won't spontaneously crash, etc, etc...First part's in Rex's, second part's in Weevil's.

-

Ryoku laid between us, holding our hands on his stomach. Weira looked at me tenderly from her side of the bed and I rubbed her hand gently, exhaling quietly. Drama. That's one thing that I could never stand growing up. I really hated arguments and gossip and people instigating crap. It was just so frustrating. Ryoku tugged our arms closer to him and he smiled further, nuzzling his cheek against my arm. "I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy."

"Aishiteru," Her and I both said in unison. The bright color ran up her face quickly and I just grinned. She always was very timid like that - Weira got embarrassed a lot about little things. Not necessarily embarrassed; just...Rouge. She got bright, bright red, shy about certain things or just...She would glow. Weira truly and literally glowed in every aspect of the word.

Every time she smiled, every time she blushed, every single time she opened her eyes, Weira glowed.

It's been days. Weeks. Almost a month. Weira's three months pregnant. She started blowing up all ready. Not mean or anything, but you can definitely tell she's pregnant. I'm really, really happy. And nervous, and excited. If it's a boy, it's going to be Waiku Rex Raptor, and if it's a girl, it's going to be Rinne Weira Raptor. Old wives tales say that if you blow up super fast, it's a boy.

"Rex," Weira said slowly, rolling onto her side. "Do you wanna go get me some ice cream?"

But old wives tales also say that if you're craving dairy - ice cream, yogurt, all that kind of stuff - that it's a girl. "Cookie dough?" She nodded at me, and Ryoku sat up.

"Daddy, me too?"

"Of course." Weira and I all ready filed the paperwork for Ryoku to take my last name. Ryoku Taino Raptor. It does sound pretty good to me. That's just my personal opinion, but hopefully it matters in this. Ryoku Taino Raptor sounds damn good to me.

I rolled off the bed and looked at the phone as it began to ring. Look at that, my custom ringer. 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. That would be wonderful, loving Kasey. He calls Weira still, nonstop. She just doesn't know anymore. I put that ringer on his number, put it under 'Usu' in the phone book and I kind of go out of my way to answer it. I told Weira it's one of my college friends. I'm not jealous, really, just cynical.

"Idiot!" I announced with a smile as I grabbed the phone quickly. I glanced over at Ryoku who was rolling on the bed, playing with his feet, next to Weira, who laid her head down on the pillow and let her eyes sift shut.

"Must you always answer the phone, you fucking ridiculous Chink?"

"Jap, cool kid. Jap." I walked over to Weira quickly, kissed her on her cheek and kissed Ryoku on the cheek. "I'll be right back," I told them, turning and going down the hallway.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." I yawned loudly into the phone and pulled the door open, closing it quietly behind me and descending the staircase.

"The good lay." He said haughtily, and I coughed into the phone.

"You wouldn't know too much about that, now, would you?" I sneered and grinned cheekily, pushing the entrance door to the building open. I froze as I exited the doorway. Less than a few feet away from me, Kasey stood, his cell phone in hand, looking up at me. I grit my teeth and snapped my phone closed, beginning to approach him. "So is there anything that you'd like to say to my face, you punk ass bitch?!" I stormed up to him and shoved him and he dropped his phone. The screen cracked and he shot me a sly look.

"Why are you leaving her home alone?" Kasey asked slowly, eyeballing me. "Something bad could happen."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and before I knew it, my hand had connected to his jaw and he was on the ground beneath me.

-

"Joey. Joey, come on, get up. Joey? Joey!" I shook him fiercely and his eyes fluttered open and closed again. Drool seeped from the corner of his perfect, pale lips that were beginning to turn a light lilac. His eyes trickled open once more and he looked at me from crossed eyes.

"'Vil?" He murmured, his eyes snapping shut again. He's had like, pneumonia for the past month. Joey absolutely refuses to go to the hospital. He's medically phobic. I took him to the hospital, when he first got sick. While he was sleeping. I picked him up, wrapped up in his blanket, and carried him all the way to Mt. Sinai. When he woke up, he ripped the IV out of his arm and dragged me with him back home. It left these nasty looking purple splotchy bruises on his arms, like, going all the way up. I think he bruised his veins period, because some of them just appear randomly in other places. I told him he probably hurt himself, but he doesn't listen to me.

He worries me. A lot.

"Joey, come on, wake up." I sat him up and tapped on his cheek roughly. He has such a hard time staying awake for even five minutes at a time. I placed my palm on his forehead and sighed. And now he's running a fever. Again. Even better. "Come on, Joey, I got your movie."

Before he started slipping into his, 'I'm-Not-Going-To-Wake-Up-Again' state, he asked me to go get him some Skittles, because he loves to taste the rainbow, and he asked me to rent the movie 'Rent.'

Okay, so I'm not going to lie on this part. I love Joey to death, more than anything. But Joey is very...Flamboyant about his sexuality, and then there's me, and I still act pretty heterosexual. I mean, I'm super normal. Joey's the one who likes to go to Drag Night and Gay Day at every club, bar and park in the universe. Rent's his favorite thing in the world. Even I have all the songs memorized.

"What movie?" He mustered, rolling over slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Rent."

He opened one eye quickly and glanced over at me. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okies," He whispered, sitting up fully by himself and kissing me on the lips softly. "Thank you, Weevy."

"No problem." I whispered back, twirling a blonde strand of hair around my finger. I stood and walked over to the DVD player, inserting the Dvd and setting everything else up. As I went back to sit down, he moved over to make space for me, and proceeded to lay his head on my lap. He was trembling, shaking, straining to stay awake. I moved him slightly and went to the kitchen, grabbed a tray of ice and put it into a cup. By the time I walked back, his eyes were fluttering and crossing from his need to sleep.

I sighed and sat once more, replacing his head back onto my lap while he strained to watch the opening 'Last Year's Rent' song. I pulled out a piece of ice and ran it across his purple lips for a moment, then ran it across his face. He sighed gently and snuggled up on my lap, smiling with content and relief.

I smiled at him as he continued to watch the move with great content. I love Joey Wheeler more than anything else in the entire world.

-

Rika: Guess who's back?

Mako: -Poof.- Me?

Rika: No, you silly goose. Me. The Goddess of Yuugiou Weird Pairings.

Mako: Yu-Gi-Oh, we're in the States.

Rika: ...Cool. Anyway, let myself hurry up, shall-

Rex: -POOF!-

Rika: WTF I'M BUSY! -Kicks Mako and Rex off stage.- Anyways...

Random - Aishiteru, really. This chapter's for loyal people like you. I hope you like how everything's going...Continues to go...All that good stuff.

Rex: -Poof.- We gotta go now, because Rika needs to learn her manners.

Rika: Ugh. Ja ne.

-I love Joey Wheeler more than anything else in the entire world.-


End file.
